Cradle of Darkness
by WindyPotter
Summary: Dumbledore sempre pensou que fosse inteligente, capaz de antecipar todas as jogadas de seus adversários, assim como a de seus aliados. Porém, ele descobre da pior maneira, que muitas coisas não podem ser previstas. DARKHARRY. YAOI. SLASH.
1. Prólogo

**Cradle**** of Darkness**

**Autora: **Windy

**Categoria: **Harry Potter

**Censura: **+18

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Mutilação.

**Sinopse: **Dumbledore sempre pensou que fosse inteligente, capaz de antecipar todas as jogadas de seus adversários, assim como a de seus aliados. Porém, ele descobre da pior maneira, que muitas coisas não podem ser previstas.

Como o futuro do mundo mágico se tornará, agora que Vernon e Petúnia Dursley tomaram a decisão de não criar Harry e sim abandoná-lo em um orfanato? Como será a história daquele que foi profetizado ser tão poderoso quanto o Dark Lord Voldemort?

Dumbledore não sabe e, agora, tem medo de saber.

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic é DarkHarry.

* * *

**Prólogo**

O Saab azul-claro estacionou do lado oposto ao de um orfanato simples em Epsom. Vernon Dursley olhou para a rua deserta e escura, iluminada pelos postes públicos. Apenas quando teve certeza de que não havia ninguém que pudesse vê-lo, que abriu a porta e saiu do carro. Afobado e com medo de ser visto por quem quer que seja, correu até o banco do passageiro, retirando de lá um embrulho de cobertores cinza chumbo. Torceu o nariz em desagrado ao fitar o bebê dormindo em meio os panos, antes de correr em direção ao orfanato. Atravessou o pequeno jardim de grama verde, antes de parar em frente à porta.

Dizem que muitas pessoas hesitam ao abandonarem um inocente, porém Vernon não hesitou nem mesmo por um segundo. Colocou o embrulho de cobertores na soleira da porta, para depois retirar do bolso um pequeno pedaço de papel e enfiá-lo entre as cobertas. Pressionou a campainha e saiu em disparada na direção do Saab estacionado do outro lado da rua.

Entrou no carro e girou a chave, arrancando exatamente no momento em que a porta do orfanato foi aberta. Fazendo o percurso para casa com muito mais velocidade do que havia usado anteriormente, Vernon só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa: haviam-se livrado da aberração.

**10 anos depois...**

Albus Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore deixou um suspiro desolado, enquanto seus olhos azuis observavam com ar cansado a casa que já deveria ter tido dias melhores no passado. Não conseguia acreditar que estava realmente no lugar certo, talvez por isso já houvesse conferido mais de quatro vezes o endereço. Porém, não havia nenhuma dúvida. Aquele era o lugar certo. Balançando a cabeça em desaprovação, não apenas com aqueles que o fizeram terminar ali, mas consigo mesmo por nunca ter pensado em assegurar a segurança do menino.

Com passos pesados, talvez muito mais pesados do que o normal. Aproximou-se da porta e pressionou a campainha. Não demorou muito e esta foi aberta por uma mulher com mais de quarenta anos, de cabelos e olhos negros com fortes traços indígenas.

- Bom dia, eu sou Albus Dumbledore. Vim conversar com o Sr. Harry Potter a respeito de uma vaga em nossa instituição educacional para jovens especiais.

* * *

_**Oi gente. Eu sei... eu sei... Eu deveria estar cuidando da minha fic Feline... Mas realmente não deu! Eu não conseguia escrever nem mesmo uma linha de Feline, tudo por causa dessa ideia maluca de fazer uma fic com darkHarry X_X**_

_**Estou sofrendo disso há dias! Por isso não pude mais lutar contra e precisei por essa ideia no word... =S**_

_**Bem... Então? O que acharam? Eu sei que é só o prólogo e tals, mas espero que estejam curioso para saber como vai ser a minha versão de darkHarry xD**_

_**Beijinhos a todos e até mais =D**_

_**Ah, e não esqueçam de deixar um comentário e fazer essa autora maluquinha aqui feliz =P**_


	2. 1 Orfanato Os belos olhos da cor-da-mo

**Cradle of Darkness**

**Autora: **Windy

**Categoria: **Harry Potter

**Censura: **+18

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Mutilação.

**Sinopse: **Dumbledore sempre pensou que fosse inteligente, capaz de antecipar todas as jogadas de seus adversários, assim como a de seus aliados. Porém, ele descobre da pior maneira, que muitas coisas não podem ser previstas.

Como o futuro do mundo mágico se tornará, agora que Vernon e Petúnia Dursley tomaram a decisão de não criar Harry e sim abandoná-lo em um orfanato? Como será a história daquele que foi profetizado ser tão poderoso quanto o Dark Lord Voldemort?

Dumbledore não sabe e, agora, tem medo de saber.

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic é DarkHarry.

* * *

**Capítulo 001: **_Orfanato. Os belos lhos da cor-da-morte._

Uma xícara simples de chá foi colocada na frente de Dumbledore, enquanto uma segunda xícara era depositada em frente à matrona do orfanato. Kathya Adams era uma senhora já de idade, que exibia cabelos brancos extremamente curtos. Os olhos eram negros, tanto que não era possível distinguia a pupila da íris. Os traços de seu rosto eram indígenas, enquanto sua pele era bronzeada, quase como se houvessem sempre se exposto ao sol.

A auxiliar que havia trazido o chá acenou e saiu da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos. Em silêncio, Dumbledore bebericou um pouco de seu chá, quase não conseguindo deixar de demonstrar desagrado ao sentir o sabor fraco, assim como o aroma. Aquilo apenas denunciava que se tratava de um simples e barato chá industrializado.

Dumbledore observou enquanto a matrona examinava os folhetos e guias que havia conjurado antes de chegar ao orfanato. Quando o caso de feiticeiros que viviam em orfanatos ocorria, era comum que tal método fosse usado, apenas para enganar qualquer muggle sobre a verdade dos fatos. O folheto exibia um magnifico internato nos padrões muggles. Supostas instalações de primeiro mundo, assim como educadores renomados. Não que Hogwarts fosse realmente muito diferente, afinal, era a mais bem conceituada escola de magia e feitiçaria de toda Grã-Betânia. Porém, não poderia divulgar tais fatos para a Sra. Adams, não é mesmo?

- Parece-me uma escola fascinante, prof. Dumbledore. No então... Não compreendo como Harry possa ter uma vaga em sua instituição – comentou Kathya, afastando um pouco os folhetos e bebendo seu próprio chá. – Desde que foi deixado aqui, ninguém nunca apareceu para saber do garoto. Até onde sabemos, ele não possuí nenhum parente vivo.

- Sei que parece um pouco estranho, mas lhe garanto que é algo muito comum em nossa instituição. Nós usamos um sistema de filiação para matricular nossos alunos. Os pais de Harry frequentaram nossa escola e, por tanto, tronaram a vaga do filho garantida.

- Compreendo. Estou realmente feliz em saber que um menino tão bom quanto ele, possa ter a chance de estudar em uma escola de elite – comentou ela, deixando um suspiro escapar por seus lábios. – Nunca entendemos o porquê de abandonarem um menino tão bonito e doce, ainda mais quanto era só um bebê. O senhor, como diretor de uma escola, deve já ter se deparado com vários garotos não é mesmo, prof. Dumbledore?

- Com toda a certeza, porém, ainda continuo a me surpreender com a juventude. Inclusive, tenho dois alunos que adoram explodir o banheiro. – comentou rindo, arrancando uma risada da matrona.

- Oh... Harry não é assim. Ele é um menino incrivelmente doce. O motivo dele não ter sido adotado, ainda é um mistério para mim.

- A senhora poder-me-ia falar mais sobre ele? Estou curioso para saber mais sobre esse menino.

Se fosse possível, Dumbledore jurou ter visto o sorriso de Kathya se ampliar em dezenas de vezes. Seus olhos escuros brilhando muito mais do que em qualquer momento anterior.

- Desde que era um bebê, Harry sempre foi... Diferente das demais crianças. Nos anos em que gerencio esse orfanato, nunca encontrei alguém como ele – admitiu em um suspiro baixo. – Ele sempre foi quieto. É um excelente aluno, tem as melhores notas na escola e até mesmo pulou alguns anos. A maioria dos professores diz que Harry poderia ser considerado um prodígio.

Dumbledore relaxou ao escutar aquilo. Por mais que houvesse tentado afastar a ideia de que já havia estava, há mais de cinquenta anos, em outro orfanato tendo uma conversa semelhante. Semelhanças poderiam existir, mas ele estava aliviado de que não passasse disso: semelhanças.

- Ele tem muitos amigos?

- Nenhum na verdade. Harry não é muito sociável e, por ser uma criança inteligente e bonita, os outros garotos costumavam intimidá-lo.

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Dumbledore. Era idiotice, ele sabia, mas ele não conseguiu deixar de prestar atenção na forma como aquela ultima frase foi dita no passado. Bebericou um pouco mais do chá, tentando desfazer o próprio medo.

- Costumavam?

- Sim, depois que Harry fez cinco anos, eles já não o importunavam mais. Creio que seja porque a possibilidade de adoção reduza depois dessa idade.

Dumbledore assentiu e terminou de beber chá, colocando a xícara vazia sobre a mesa de Kathya e se levantando.

- Gostaria de conversar com o jovem Harry, senão for pedir muito. Preciso explicar para ele sobre os termos de nossa instituição.

- Certamente, vou pedir que Marguerite leve o senhor até o quarto dele.

Não demorou muito e a mesma mulher que havia trazido o chá apareceu para guiar o mago. Marguerite parecia tensa a cada passo que davam para mais perto do quarto que supostamente seria de Harry, algo que não escapou dos olhos experientes do diretor. Sua curiosidade aumentou quando Marguerite apenas apontou a porta em que ele deveria entrar, antes de sair apressada pelo corredor. Era óbvio que ela não queria estar em um mesmo ambiente que Harry. A pergunta era por quê? Segundo a matrona do orfanato, Harry deveria ser um excelente menino... Então... Por que temê-lo?

Educadamente, Dumbledore bateu na porta suas vezes, antes de girar a maçaneta e abri-la, adentrando o pequeno cômodo. Assim que o fez, seus olhos logo encontraram o garoto e tudo o que sentiu poderia ser descrito em uma única palavra: espanto.

Quando havia imaginado como seria o jovem Harry Potter de onze anos, ele sempre pensou que seria um clone de James Potter com os olhos de Lily Evans. Porém, aquilo que via era totalmente diferente do que havia imaginado.

Sentado em sua cama, com as costas apoiadas parede, se encontrava o jovem Harry. A perna esquerda esticada para frente, enquanto a da direita estava dobrada contra seu peito. O braço direito dobrado e repousando contra seu colo, enquanto com o esquerdo segurava um livro grosso de capa escura. A cabeça estava suavemente inclinada para o lado esquerdo, deixando os cabelos escuros como a noite emoldurarem seu rosto aristocrático. Um rosto que Dumbledore reconheceu não como os de um Potter, mas um Black em toda a sua beleza e aristocracia. Uma herança de sua avó paterna, Dórea Black.

Porém não eram apenas isso. Todo o rosto do garoto parecia preservar os traços mais atraentes de todas as famílias: Hitchens, Malfoy e Powell. Dumbledore se lembrava da bisavó de Harry, Ellen Powell, que havia sido a única mulher produzida pela família Powell. Ao que parecia, Harry havia herdado traços distintos das dezenas de linhagens ao qual pertencia, criando uma beleza sem qualquer precedente.

No entanto, Albus não havia se esquecido de Lilly Potter. A garota que havia sido eleita a mais bela de Hogwarts em seus tempos de escola. Mas mesmo esse conhecimento não o preparou para o impacto que recebeu quando os olhos que deveriam ser como os de Lilly se viraram para lhe encarar. Poderiam ter o mesmo formado amendoado, porém a cor... Não era verde, como os falecida mãe do menino. Não... Verde não seria a cor indicada para classificá-los. A única cor que ele conhecia e que, de alguma forma, poderia se assemelhar aquela intensidade, eram a cor produzida pela mais imperdoável das maldições. Era a cor exata produzida pelo brilho do _Avada Kedavra_.

Foram precisos vários segundos para que Albus conseguisse se recuperar do espanto que sentiu ao ver o garoto.

- Olá Harry. Meu nome é Albus Dumbledore.

- Boa tarde, é prazer em conhecê-lo senhor.

A voz dele Harry soou suave, quase como se fosse uma melodia encantada. Talvez pudesse ser assemelhada ao canto das sereias.

- Eu estou aqui para lhe fazer uma proposta, meu rapaz. – começou com cautela. Era sempre complicado explicar para aqueles que foram criados longe do mundo da magia o fato de serem bruxos. – Sei que posso soar estranho, mas estou aqui para lhe oferecer uma vaga na escola na qual sou diretor. É uma escola para crianças com talentos especiais.

Os olhos verdes assumiram um brilho desconfiado. Algo natural, afinal, não é todo o dia que alguém aparece oferecendo uma vaga para uma escola de 'crianças especiais'.

- Que tipo de escola?

Algumas pessoas tendiam a dar voltas, antes de dar uma notícia classificada como delicada ou chocante. Porém Albus pensava que, em muitas ocasiões, tais notícias deveriam ser dadas o mais diretamente possível.

- Uma escola de magia, para ensinar jovens bruxos e bruxas de toda a Inglaterra.

Albus esperava alguma reação. Surpresa, incredulidade, talvez descrença. Porém nada apareceu na expressão do menino. Os olhos da cor-da-morte apenas ficaram observando o rosto do bruxo mais velho. Apenas depois do que pareceu longos minutos é que Harry finalmente se manifestou.

- Entendo... Então é isso que eu sou. Um bruxo. – sua voz saiu calma, porém com uma profundidade de quem dizia uma verdade imudável.

- Você não me parece surpreso Harry. Alguém já havia dito isso a você antes? – a pergunta era inevitável. Aquela reação era muito anormal na opinião de Dumbledore.

-Ninguém me disse. Eu que sempre soube que era diferente. Diferente das outras pessoas. Eu sempre pude fazer... _Coisas_ acontecerem.

Os olhos do menino ficaram levemente desfocados enquanto falava, quase como se estivesse perdido em lembranças. Instintivamente, Dumbledore tentou adentrar os pensamentos do garoto, para ver o que ele havia feito no passado, no entanto... Não conseguiu. Foi com um grande choque que Dumbledore percebeu que Harry estava usando _oclumência_! Deveria ser uma ação inconsciente de sua própria magia, porém, mesmo assim, o fato de uma criança de onze anos ser capaz de usar uma oclumência poderosa o bastante para repeli-lo...

- Que coisas você pode fazer Harry...? – indagou sem ao menos perceber. O pressentimento de que algo não estava certo estava voltando, agora com mais intensidade do que antes.

- Coisas. Quando estou com raiva, principalmente, objetos se movem e janelas se quebram. Uma vez o cabelo da senhorita Marguerite caiu todo de uma, porque ela me acusou de ter quebrado a janela da sala com uma bola de basebol, mesmo eu dizendo que havia sido o Natan Dixon. Fiquei irritado e então... De repente, ela ficou careca. - Não havia qualquer traço de arrependimento, ou de vergonha enquanto relatava. Tudo o que Dumbledore era capaz de ver refletido nos belos olhos mortais eram a calma. – Como faço para a escola, professor? Preciso fazer algum tipo de prova para ter uma bolça de estudos?

- Isso não será necessário, Harry. Sua vaga está garantida desde seu nascimento e quanto ao dinheiro, seus pais lhe deixaram tudo o que tinham.

Pela primeira vez desde que Dumbledore havia pisado dentro daquele quarto, ele finalmente pode ver algo expressado no belo rosto. Parecia uma mistura de curiosidade e rancor.

- Meus pais... – sussurrou baixinho, como se estivesse analisando o que dizia. – O senhor conheceu meus pais?

- Sim, fui professor deles durante o tempo em que estudaram em Hogwarts, assim como também fui um bom amigo nos anos seguintes.

- Então o senhor deve saber o porquê deles me abandonarem. – a sentença foi fria e carregada de rancor. Era óbvio que Harry guardava ressentimentos fortes por ter sido mandando para aquele orfanato.

- Eles não o abandonaram. – respondeu calmo, até a cadeira que havia próxima a escrivaninha de estudo e sentando-se. - Há dez anos, nosso mundo se encontrava imerso em uma terrível guerra. Um poderoso bruxo conhecido como Voldemort queria assumir o controle de nosso mundo. Ele possuía muitos seguidores e, para impedi-lo um pequeno exercício com grandes bruxos foi montado. Seus pais estavam entre eles. Houveram muitas batalhas. Voldemort não parava por nada e nenhum bruxo, por mais poderoso que fosse, era capaz de detê-lo. Foi então que, sem qualquer motivo, ele se voltou contra você, Harry.

Os olhos do escorpiano se estreitaram um pouco.

- Por quê? Eu era um bebê há dez anos.

Dumbledore parou um momento, imaginando se deveria ou não contar o móvito. Ele decidiu que não era a hora certa para contar a verdade.

- Ninguém sabe o porquê, Harry. O que se sabe é que, quando Voldemort decidia matar alguém, ele matava. Não havia muitos grandes bruxos pereceram diante de seus feitiços. – ele estava ocultando a verdade completa, e assim esperava que continuasse até o dia em que Harry precisasse realmente saber o que acontecia a sua volta. – Na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981, ele encontrou a casa em que você e seus pais. James e Lilly lutaram para lhe proteger com todas as suas forças, mas mesmo sendo grandes bruxos, não conseguiram detê-lo e morreram. Após isso, Voldemort se voltou para você... Um bebê e lançou o feitiço, porém, você não morreu. Você não apenas sobreviveu à maldição da morte, como devolveu a maldição e destruiu alguém que nem mesmo os melhores bruxos e bruxas foram capazes de fazê-lo. Com isso, você trouxe paz a todos do nosso mundo e a guerra teve seu fim.

Harry ficou em silêncio após escutar aquilo. Se Dumbledore esperava mais reações, foi atingido novamente pela surpresa e decepção. Harry não demonstrava nada ao saber como os pais morreram e muito menos diante do conhecimento de quem era o assassino. Isso era porque Harry não se importava. O diretor não havia dito que era uma guerra? Pessoas perdem suas vidas e pessoas queridas em uma guerra. Ele sabia que seus pais deveriam ter essa consciência quando aceitaram lutar. Provavelmente, até mesmo haviam tirado a vida de dezenas de outras pessoas. Na verdade, ele poderia se sentir um tanto que orgulhoso disso. Mesmo com a consciência de que poderiam ser mortos a qualquer instante, seus pais lutaram. Não foram covardes que se esconderam debaixo da cama.

Porém, havia uma única coisa que Harry realmente queria saber. Apenas uma.

- E o que aconteceu comigo? Por que fui mandado para esse lugar? – seus olhos encaravam os do diretor com raiva.

- Isso, meu rapaz, foi um erro que eu não pude prever. – respondeu, admitindo sua própria culpa. Se ele soubesse que Harry terminaria em um orfanato, teria pedido para uma família mágica criar o menino. Talvez os Weasleys. – Após seus pais serem mortos, você foi enviado para a casa da irmã de sua mãe, Petúnia Dursley. No entanto, parece que ela não aceitou ficar com você, colocando-o nesse orfanato.

Os olhos verdes finalmente foram tomados de um brilho. Dumbledore tentou novamente ver o que se passava na mente do rapaz, mas ainda continuava sendo impedido pela forte oclumência que Harry possuía.

- Você vai precisar ajuda para comprar seu material escolar. Vou pedir a um professor que lhe leve...

- Não será preciso – interrompeu, finalmente fechando o livro que lia anteriormente, se levantando da cama. – Posso ir sozinho. O senhor só precisa me dizer aonde devo ir e o que irei precisar.

Dumbledore congelou por mais de um dois segundos. Há mais de cinquenta anos, ele havia recebido a mesma resposta de um garoto muito semelhante a Harry...

- Tem certeza, Harry? Não será um problema pedir a alguém acompanhá-lo. Eu mesmo posso levá-lo. – tentou, não desejando que a história voltasse a se repetir.

- Não é preciso, estou acostumado a fazer as coisas sem ajuda. O senhor só precisa-me dizer aonde devo ir.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos e deixou um suspiro escapar por seus lábios. Semelhanças... Repetia para si mesmo. Eram apenas semelhanças. Harry era apenas um menino inocente e, se recebesse o cuidado certo, não haveria de passar disso. Semelhanças. Com esse pensamento firme, Dumbledore se levantou e tirou de dentro do bolso um envelope grosso feito de pergaminho amarelo, colocando-o sobre a mesa.

Em um resumo rápido e simples, Dumbledore explicou como chegar ao Beco Diagonal e que deveria ir primeiro ao Gringotts para ter acesso ao cobre que lhe cabia. Deixando a chave do banco com o menino, junto à carta com a lista de comprar e a passagem para o trem, assim como também as instruções de como embarcar, Dumbledore saiu. Quando chegou do lado de fora do orfanato, o diretor que sempre esboçara um sorriso animado e positivo, finalmente aparentava a longa idade que tinha. Sua consciência e coração estavam pesados e tudo o que podia fazer, era rezar e tentar promover a Harry um ambiente que o desviasse de tal futuro.

* * *

_**Oi galerinha do meu coração =D O primeiro capítulo ficou bem melhor do que o prólogo, ne? xD**_

_**Estou realmente animada com essa fic, acho que muito mais do que estou com Feline xP Apesar de que também estou ansiosa com ela rsrsr... Acho que estou escrevendo Cradle of Darkness com mais animo porque a fic está explodindo na minha cabecinha e por isso não consigo parar de digitar xD Tanto que o 2º capítulo já está pipocando dentro da minha cachola x)**_

_**Um beijinhos a todos e até o próximo capítulo =D**_

_**E não esqueçam de deixar um comentário para essa autora bem louquinha aqui rsrs xD**_


	3. 2 Beco Diagonal e Gringotts

**Cradle of Darkness**

**Autora: **Windy

**Categoria: **Harry Potter

**Censura: **+18

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Mutilação.

**Sinopse: **Dumbledore sempre pensou que fosse inteligente, capaz de antecipar todas as jogadas de seus adversários, assim como a de seus aliados. Porém, ele descobre da pior maneira, que muitas coisas não podem ser previstas.

Como o futuro do mundo mágico se tornará, agora que Vernon e Petúnia Dursley tomaram a decisão de não criar Harry e sim abandoná-lo em um orfanato? Como será a história daquele que foi profetizado ser tão poderoso quanto o Dark Lord Voldemort?

Dumbledore não sabe e, agora, tem medo de saber.

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic é DarkHarry.

* * *

**Capítulo 002: **_Beco Diagonal e Gringotts._

Para Harry, nenhum dia em sua vida havia sido tão feliz quanto o dia em que Albus Dumbledore adentrou seu quarto e lhe contou que era um bruxo. Sim, ele sempre soube que era diferente daqueles erros com os quais foi obrigado a conviver. Ele sempre soube que era especial... Superior a eles. Sempre foi capaz de sentir a aura mágica que o cercava e lhe protegia tão perfeitamente, desde os cinco anos, quando manifestou seus poderes pela primeira vez.

Ah... Ele lembrava com perfeição daquele dia, em que sua magia finalmente havia se manifestado. O dia em que Marcelo Mitchell, um órfão mais velho, pensou que seria divertido tentar estuprá-lo no porão do orfanato. Não foi medo que sentiu naquele dia, havia sido nojo de um erro como Marcelo Mitchell tocá-lo. Nojo e raiva. Esses haviam sido os sentimentos que causaram sua primeira manifestação de magia. Uma manifestação forte o bastante para arremessar Mitchell contra a parede do porão, para logo depois a mesma manifestação quebrar a pequena janela do cômodo e arremessar os cacos afiados contra o garoto, matando-o. Mas o corpo de Mitchell nunca havia sido encontrado, simplesmente que – da mesma forma como havia sido morto – seu corpo havia se desintegrado em cinzas. Ninguém nunca suspeitou. Para a Sra. Kathy Adams, ele continua ser o garoto doce e exemplar.

Se Harry sentiu medo ou remorso? Não, esses sentimentos não haviam nem mesmo passado por sua cabeça. Tudo o que ele foi capaz de sentir havia sido espanto e fascinação com o que havia acontecido. Ele – que sempre havia sido maltratado por aqueles erros asquerosos, sem nunca poder se defender ou revidar por seu tamanho – finalmente havia descoberto um meio de se proteger. Um meio de se vingar daqueles que tentaram algo contra ele.

Porém, Harry não era tolo de usar algo que não poderia controlar. Foi isso que ele, sozinho e recluso no próprio quarto, praticou com vigor aquele dom fabuloso. Não demorou muito e ele já era capaz de controlar toda a sua magia perfeitamente. Desde aquele momento, passou a usá-la sempre que tentavam algo contra si. Desde a primeira vez, ele nunca mais havia feito uma única magia sem que fosse por sua plena vontade.

E agora? Ele descobria que não era o único. Que havia uma sociedade inteiro como ele. Poderia haver uma felicidade maior? Não apenas receber a confirmação de que ele era superior àqueles erros sujos, como também havia outros como ele. Harry não poderia estar mais feliz.

Foi pensando nisso que Harry adormeceu aquela noite, sonhando com o mundo ao qual realmente pertencia. Um mundo diferente daquele no qual havia sido forçado a viver. No futuro, ele encontraria os culpados por ter de viver naquele orfanato, mas isso ele deixaria para o futuro. Por agora, tudo o que queria pensar era nas coisas fascinantes que aprenderia e no mundo maravilhoso que estava prestes a fazer parte.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry havia acordado antes mesmo do café da manhã e saído logo em seguida, apenas deixando a Sra. Adams avisada sobre sua saída. Tomou a primeira condução para Londres, chegando à capital inglesa por volta das oito horas da manhã. Sua empolgação era tanta que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu-se realmente como uma criança. Não foi muito difícil encontrar o Caldeirão Furado.

Assim que entrou no estabelecimento, localizou o dono do bar – Tom – atrás do balcão secando alguns copos de bebidas. Colocou sua máscara de bom menino, sorrindo de forma meiga e encantadora, exatamente como fazia com a matrona do orfanato, se empoleirando sobre o balcão em uma atitude de falsa infantilidade.

- Bom dia Sr. Tom. Ontem o diretor Dumbledore me contou que eu sou um bruxo e, agora, eu preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal fazer as comprar para a escola. O senhor poderia abrir a passagem para mim, por favor? – falou, sentindo-se idiota por agir daquele jeito infantil, mas sabia que era o melhor a fazer. A máscara de criança doce sempre havia sido sua melhor arma diante dos adultos.

Apesar de odiar essa sua máscara, o efeito dela foi instantâneo. O barman abriu um sorriso e logo saiu de trás do balcão.

- Claro meu rapaz, venha comigo que vou lhe ensinar como se abre a passagem!

Tom o guiou até os fundos do bar, onde havia um quintal pequeno e cercado por uma parede de tijolos. Não foi difícil para Harry decorar a sequência que abria o portal, e logo o ele se viu no lugar mais incrível de toda a sua vida. O Beco Diagonal.

Ruas lotadas de bruxos e bruxas usando roupas espalhafatosas, com chapéus de todos os formatos e cores que poderiam ser imaginados. Lojas e prédios de todos os tamanhos e cores, com placas em formas gozadas e com feitiços que faziam as letras brilharem. Barris e caldeirões empilhados em frente de lojas. Tudo misturado em uma grande confusão, mas também exalando uma magia que fez com que Harry sentisse um estremecimento agradável.

Aquele era o seu mundo. Foi o que passou pela mente de Harry, enquanto observava o lugar. Aquele era o lugar ao qual realmente pertencia.

Andou com calma pelas ruas, até que finalmente encontrou o imponente prédio de mármore branco com uma porta de bronze, que possuía o nome Gringotts gravado no mármore. Adentrou o lugar, escondendo muito bem a própria surpresa ao se deparar com o amplo salão, com decoração requintada e que gritava toda a fortuna que guardavam. Haviam centenas de duendes sentados em altos bancos, atrás de longos balcões, desempenhando as mais variadas tarefas: pesando moedas de ouro, escrevendo em livros caixas, examinando pedras preciosas.

Depois de alguns segundos que Harry deu-se o direito de observar tamanho esplendor, ele finalmente andou até um dos duendes que escrevia em um livro caixa. Tossiu polidamente uma vez, duas vezes... Apenas na terceira vez, quando já estava prestes a perder a paciência, que o duende finalmente olhou para ele.

- O que quer? – rosnou a criatura em um tom de desagrado e irritação.

Os olhos verdes de Harry escureceram de forma perigosa. Aquele duende não sabia realmente com quem estava falando. Desse modo, seria melhor lhe mostrar não é mesmo? Assim ele não correria o risco de cometer o mesmo erro tolo uma segunda vez. Com isso em mente e um sorriso diabólico se desenhando em seu rosto angelical, Harry deixou que toda a magia que possuía voasse livre pelo salão, fazendo com que todos os duendes congelassem em seus lugares e lhe encarassem. Aquele que lhe atendia sufocou, quase como se estivesse sendo estrangulando pela poderosa magia que, propositalmente, estava sendo arremessada com muito mais força em sua direção.

- Bom dia, eu gostaria de pedir informações sobre uma conta que possuo. Será que você pode me ajudar? – sua voz soava doce e sedutora, o que apenas tornava todo o poder a sua volta ainda mais fatal, mesmo para aquelas criaturas que eram tão poderosas.

- N... Nome e chave do cofre... Por favor... – pediu o duende com clara dificuldade, o que apenas aumentou o sorriso nos lábios de Harry.

Harry estava prestes a tirar a pequena chave que Dumbledore havia lhe entregado no dia anterior, quando alguém interferiu.

- Isso não será necessário, Griphook. Eu mesmo atenderei o Sr. Potter – falou uma voz aparentemente calma atrás de Harry.

Curioso, o moreno se virou para se deparar com outro duende. Este usava um terno preto com gravata azul-escura. Possuía cabelos negros e penteados para trás com algo que, para Harry, pareceu muito com gel de cabelo. Os olhos eram castanho-escuros e encaravam Harry com respeito e, até mesmo, agrado.

- Bom dia, Sr. Potter. Sou o duende chefe Sumiziuss, é um grande prazer finalmente tê-lo em nosso banco – proclamou o duende, surpreendendo ainda mais seus companheiros de trabalho, ao fazer uma veemência diante do jovem bruxo. – Se me acompanhar até o meu escritório, terei o prazer de lhe oferecer toda e qualquer informação que desejar.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem conseguir esconder a satisfação ao ver o modo educado com que o duende havia se referido a ele. Voltou a ocultar sua magia, livrando os demais duendes da sensação intimidante e sufocante em que estavam presos.

Em silêncio, Harry acompanhou o duende até uma sala particular. Se ele havia considerado o saguão do banco extravagante, não sabia como descrever a sala do duende chefe. As paredes pareciam ser todas cobertas de ouro, prata e pedras preciosas. A mesa era de metal prateado e reluzente, porém Harry supôs que não fosse feita de prata, já que era muito mais brilhante do que o metal em si. Haviam duas cadeiras confortáveis postas em frente à mesa, onde Harry foi convidado a se sentar de forma muda, enquanto Sumiziuss sentava-se atrás de sua mesa.

Harry observou enquanto ele abriu uma das gavetas acopladas à mesa, retirando de lá um livro caixa de quase quarenta centímetros por vinte de largura. O livro fez um som de impacto alto ao bater contra a mesa, ressonando por toda a sala. Harry arqueou a sobrancelha com o tamanho do livro.

- Este livro contém apenas informações sobre a sua família, Sr. Potter. Assim como as famílias com a qual o senhor possuía filiação direta ou indireta. Se o senhor desejar, posso lhe oferecer uma cópia completa – explicou o duende enquanto abria o livro e procurava uma página especifica. – Como o senhor ainda é menor de idade, não poderá ter acesso aos cofres principais, nem os documentos de posses. – ele finalmente parou em uma página, seu dedo longo e fino escorrendo pelo papel. – Porém, quando o senhor nasceu, seus pais criaram um cofre para fundos pessoais e deixaram para nós a ordem de adicionarmos a conta uma quantia anual de cem mil galeões. Já que o senhor nunca fez qualquer retirada, a quantia atual é de um milhão de galeões.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram em descrença e ele sabia que sua boca estava aberta. Provavelmente, ele deveria estar exibindo a expressão mais idiota de toda a sua vida. Fechou os olhos com calma, inspirando e expirando lentamente.

Um milhão! Ele tinha acesso em mais de um milhão! Ele não conseguia acreditar que havia passado fome naquele orfanato por todos aqueles anos, junto daquele monte de erros asquerosos sem nunca ter nada descente para vestir, quando na verdade tinha uma pequena fortuna apenas esperando por ele. E haveria muito mais quando chegasse à maioridade!

- "_Calma... Tenho dinheiro, e isso é bom, mas tenho que saber usá-lo_" – pensou, abrindo os olhos novamente e encarando o duende, que parecia esperar que dissesse algo. – E se eu desejar fazer comprar fora do mundo mágico?

- Nos convertemos facilmente o dinheiro bruxo para libras. Atualmente o valor é do galeão um para cinquenta libras. – explicou calmamente, observando o jovem Potter.

Durante mais gerações do que ele poderia contar, a família de Sumiziuss sempre esteve tomando conta das posses da linhagem da família Potter. Era com certo prazer que ele observava o último mestre daquela família a sua frente, alguém que ele havia apenas quando este era um bebê fraco e impotente. Agora, aquele bebê retornava em toda sua magnitude e poder mágico, para começar a tomar posse de tudo que lhe pertencia. Ah... Sumiziuss estava ansioso para ver tudo o que aquele menino seria capaz de fazer. Seu pressentimento, depois de ver tantos senhores de famílias antigas, era de que aquele garoto – se assim quisesse – poderia fazer o que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado não conseguiu fazer.

- Nós também criamos um sistema de cartões, semelhantes aos usados pelos muggles, que só deixamos em aberto para nossos clientes mais antigos – comentou, atraído novamente a atenção de Harry. – Ele é feito com metal de duende, codificado com nossa magia e ativado apenas pelo sangue de seu dono. Ele fica conectado diretamente a bolsa de dinheiro que o senhor retirar e terá o limite imposto pela quantidade retirada. Nas mãos de outra pessoa, não seria mais do que um pedaço de metal sem utilidade. Também pode ser usado em lojas muggles, como os cartões de crédito.

- Entendo. Vou querer um desses cartões e também quero retirar duzentos mil galeões e mais cinquenta mil para converter em libras – decidiu Harry, depois de alguns instantes pensando no quanto deveria retirar. – E sobre as informações dos demais bens da minha família, eu vou requerer uma cópia após eu completar a maioridade. Até lá, vou querer receber um relatório mensal de toda a movimentação que for feita no meu cofre pessoal.

Precisava de dinheiro, não apenas para comprar seu material, mas para comprar coisas para si mesmo. Levando em conta que receberia mais cem mil no seu aniversário, então aquele dinheiro não era um arrombo grande em seu cofre. Mais tarde, quando houvesse terminado de fazer todas as comprar que precisava, sentaria e decidiria o que faria com todo aquele dinheiro.

- Como desejar Sr. Potter, apenas preciso que o senhor coloque algumas gotas de seu sangue nesse pergaminho. – pediu Sumiziuss estendendo um pergaminho preto para o garoto, junto com uma adaga com a empunhadura cravejada de pedras preciosas. – É apenas uma formalidade de segurança. Já que o sangue é a única coisa que não pode ser alterada por nenhum tipo de magia.

Harry não disse nada, apenas pegou a adaga e o pergaminho. Fez um pequeno corte na ponta de seu polegar, deixando três gotas de sangue pingarem sobre o papel preto. Sumiziuss tomou o pergaminho de volta e acenou afirmativamente, parecendo satisfeito por confirmar a identidade de Harry, para depois apertar uma sineta dourada que estava sobre sua mesa. Instantes depois outro duende apareceu, mas este saiu assim que recebeu as instruções do que pegar e aonde.

Diferente do que imaginou, Harry não precisou realmente esperar mais do que uns cinco minutos, até que o duende retornasse com uma bandeja prateada. Sobre esta haviam: duas bolsas de couro trabalhado, uma preta e outra verde-escura; e um cartão de metal prateado, muito semelhante com o qual a mesa da sala parecia ter sido feita. O duende colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa, para logo sair da sala.

- Aqui está Sr. Potter: duzentos mil galeões e mais cinquenta mil galeões em libras, o 2,5 mil libras esterlinas; e o cartão que requisitou. Agora basta passar um pouco de seu sangue sobre o metal e já poderá usá-lo – orientou Sumiziuss.

E foi isso que Harry fez. Aproveitando o carte feito anteriormente, passou o polegar sobre o cartão de metal. Segundos depois de fazê-lo, o metal absorveu o sangue, para logo exibir um desenho semelhante ao de sua serpente cor-de-sangue.

- Precisará de mais alguma coisa, Sr. Potter?

- Não, por hoje será apenas isso. Obrigado pela explicação e orientação, Sumiziuss.

Dizendo isso, Harry prendeu as duas bolsas de dinheiro no cinto de sua calça, guardando o cartão no bolso de trás.

Quando saiu de Gringotts, deparando-se com as dezenas de lojas, Harry ficou em duvida de onde deveria começar primeiro. Porém, seu estomago lhe lembrou de que ainda não havia comido nada. A fim de satisfazer a própria fome, Harry andou a procura de algum lugar que pudesse fazer uma refeição, não tendo muita dificuldade de encontrar. Entrou na Chaleira_ de Bronze_, que parecia muito com os bistrôs muggles.

Cerca de meia hora depois saiu do bistrô, pronto para iniciar suas compras. Durante o tempo que havia ficado comendo, decidiu que seria mais fácil começar com a lista de materiais escolares e, durante o percurso, caso algo lhe chamasse a atenção. Verificou a lista e percebeu que o não eram muitas coisas. Sua primeira parada foi na loja de roupas mais próxima que encontrou: _Oráculo da Moda – Moda mágica para todas as idades e ocasiões_.

A faixada era bonita, o prédio pintado de azul escuro e a placa preta com letras prateadas. Entrou na loja, sendo anunciado pelo som de uma sineta, para que minutos depois um bruxo surgisse de trás da loja. Era um homem relativamente novo, de cabelos ruivos escovados para trás, usando vestes cor-de-fogo incrivelmente chamativas.

- Ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Seja bem-vindo ao Oráculo da Moda, rapazinho. Sou Jean, dono da loja. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – indagou com a voz estridente e melosa, dando um sorriso largo ao ver Harry.

- Bom dia Sr. Jean. Gostaria de encomendar, além do uniforme para Hogwarts, outras peças de roupas. Um guarda roupa completo, se não for muito incomodo – informou Harry, voltando a usar sua máscara de menino inocente.

Jean deu o que deveria ser o maior sorriso de sua vida. Encantado com a possibilidade de uma grande venda, logo no começo do dia, assim como com o menino a sua frente. Puxou Harry para subir em um banquinho, para que logo uma fita métrica enfeitiçada, uma pena e um bloquinho começassem a rodear o menino, tirando todas as suas medidas. Enquanto isso acontecia, Jean foi até os fundos da loja voltando momentos depois com cerca de vinte livros flutuando atrás dele.

- O modelo do uniforme é algo que podemos fazer rapidamente, agora, sobre um guarda-roupa completamente novo... Ah... Tenho muitas sugestões, querido! – exclamou, usando outro feitiço sobre os livros, para que estes criassem hologramas de Harry vestindo todos os modelos de roupas que estavam disponíveis.

Olhando com atenção, Harry escolheu cada peça com cuidado. Demorou quase que uma hora na loja, até que houvesse escolhido todas as roupas que desejava. Jean embrulhou alguns modelos que já tinha pronto, junto com o uniforme novo de Harry. Os demais modelos ficaram para serem entregues em algumas semanas.

- Foi um prazer atendê-lo, rapazinho. Volte sempre que quiser – agradeceu Jean, entregando a sacola, com o interior magicamente modificado, com as compras de Harry.

- O prazer foi meu, Jean. Não se esqueça, não quero roupas com cores brilhantes e nem chamativas. Tons escuros e sóbrios, a maioria em tons de verdes, cinza e preto – lembrou Harry com um sorriso angelical, querendo ter a certeza de que seu guarda-roupa novo não terminaria como as roupas que Jean usava.

- Oh, pode deixar meu bem. Vai ficar tudo lindo e perfeito – afirmou Jean suspirando animado.

Harry acenou satisfeito e saiu da loja. Olhou a lista de comprar e se dirigiu para a próxima loja. Seu dia ainda seria longo e ele estava ansioso por cada segundo.

* * *

_**Oi gente xD**_

_**Vocês estão tendo tempo de respirar? rsrs Eu juro que eu não sei o que está me dando, mas eu não consegui parar de escrever um minuto e meus dedos já estão coçando pelo próximo capítulo xD**_

_**Espero que todos estejam gostando e até o próximo õ/**_

_**Ah, não esqueçam de deixar um reivew para essa maluquinha aqui hein ^-^**_


	4. 3 Varinha gêmea

**Cradle of Darkness**

**Autora: **Windy

**Categoria: **Harry Potter

**Censura: **+18

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Mutilação.

**Sinopse: **Dumbledore sempre pensou que fosse inteligente, capaz de antecipar todas as jogadas de seus adversários, assim como a de seus aliados. Porém, ele descobre da pior maneira, que muitas coisas não podem ser previstas.

Como o futuro do mundo mágico se tornará, agora que Vernon e Petúnia Dursley tomaram a decisão de não criar Harry e sim abandoná-lo em um orfanato? Como será a história daquele que foi profetizado ser tão poderoso quanto o Dark Lord Voldemort?

Dumbledore não sabe e, agora, tem medo de saber.

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic é DarkHarry.

* * *

**Capítulo 003: **_Varinha gêmea_.

Cinco horas depois que havia iniciado suas compras, Harry já se via com quase tudo comprado. Não apenas o material escolar, mas também itens mais pessoais que ele, sem mencionar que ele não poderia se satisfazer com apenas os livros que haviam sido listados.

Sua curiosidade e fome pelo conhecimento, sem mencionar sua ânsia por se tornar um feiticeiro poderoso, o fizeram comprar dezenas de livros a mais. No total, haviam sido seis livros de feitiços, quatro de transfigurações, dois sobre criaturas magicas, sete sobre azarações e sortilégios, quatro de poções, três de runas antigas, três de aritimância, dois sobre herbologia, cinco sobre defesa das artes das trevas, três sobre astronomia, um exemplar de Hogwarts um História – seria bom saber algo sobre o lugar para o qual estava indo - e, por último, um sobre história da magia.

Harry odiava história. Quando se escrevia o relato de algum acontecimento, ele sempre colocava o vencedor como o certo e o perdedor como o errado. Nunca havia relatos sem favoritismo e isso sempre o irritava. Porém, ele precisava saber o que havia acontecido na última guerra, quando Voldemort havia se imposto contra o governo atual. Ele tinha esperança de conseguir algumas informações sem favoritismo, apesar delas serem tão poucas. Também havia tentado encontrar algum bom exemplar sobre costumes bruxos, mas não havia nada a disposição e quando perguntou ao dono da loja, este lhe disse que qualquer livro tinha a venda proibida pelo Ministério da Magia. Saber que um conhecimento tão importante quanto esse era negado a jovens mentes que foram obrigadas a conviver com erros asquerosos – como ele – apenas ajudou a aumentar sua frustração.

Harry encerrou as compras da manhã após pagar os livros, decidindo que compraria os últimos itens após almoçar. Dessa vez, havia acabado por almoçar em um pequeno restaurante próximo a livraria: _Mamãe Mafalda_. Era um lugar aconchegante e possuía um clima agradável. A decoração era simples e acolhedora. Escolheu uma mesa vazia, deixando as sacolas sempre ao seu lado.

Saiu de lá quase que uma hora depois, confirmando pelo relógio bruxo novo que já havia passado das quatorze horas. Pegou a lista de comprar e verificou suas últimas compras necessárias no mundo mágico: uma varinha, uma mochila e uma malão.

A varinha, sem quaisquer sombra de duvida, era o item mais importante de toda a lista. Talvez até mesmo mais importante do que os livros que havia comprado. Por esse motivo, estava decidido a deixá-la por último. Com isso decidido, foi até a primeira loja de bolsas e malas que encontrou no beco: _Phoenix – Bolsas e Malas Para Qualquer Ocasião_.

A loja era ampla. As diversas prateleiras exibiam uma infinidade de bolsas, mochilas e malões. Mesmo que ficasse uma semana ali os olhando, Harry sentia que jamais poderia ver a diferença entre eles, sendo que não entendia nada do assunto. Por tanto, precisaria de ajuda para saber no que cada um era diferente do outro.

- Oh, boa tarde meu rapaz, precisa de ajuda?

Harry se virou quase que de imediato, deparando-se com um homem de mais de cinquenta anos. Ele usava as vestes mais simples e menos chamativas que o bruxinho já havia visto naquele dia. Era apenas um conjunto simples de vestes, parecendo serem feitas de algo semelhante a couro marrom. Provavelmente, algo para se usar durante o trabalho.

- Boa tarde senhor, eu preciso de uma bolsa e uma malão, mas não entendo nada sobre eles. Descobri que sou bruxo há apenas um dia – respondeu com um sorriso angelical, colocando sua máscara de inocente. Quantas vezes ele a havia usado naquele dia? Ele havia parado de contar na quinta vez.

- Haha... Bem, eu estou aqui para isso, não é mesmo? Não se preocupe rapazinho, vamos encontrar tudo o que você precisa. E pode me chamar de Alfye.

- Obrigado Sr. Alfye – respondeu sorrindo amplamente. Ah... Como era fácil quando usada à máscara de inocência. Esse era o motivo de nunca se desfazer dela.

Alfye conduziu Harry pelas prateleiras onde estavam as bolsas, explicando os feitiços que cada uma possuía, inclusive os diferentes materiais e propriedades dos quais elas foram feitos. Depois de longos minutos de explicação e demonstrações, Harry finalmente havia feito sua escolha: uma bolsa de couro de dragão Olho-de-Opala.

O couro era bonito, de um metalizado escuro, que parecia mudar de cor, conforme refletia a luz. A bolsa vinha equipada com o feitiço pena, que a mantinha sempre leve, não importando quantos materiais fossem colocados dentro. Harry comprovou isso quando Alfye colocou doze blocos de concreto dentro da bolsa e lhe disse para pegá-la. Também havia o feitiço de expansão, que lhe proporcionava um espaço quase que duzentas vezes maior no interior da bolsa. Porém, o que mais lhe agradou, havia sido o feitiço de segurança, que permitia apenas ao dono da bolsa retirar qualquer objeto de dentro dela.

- Agora o malão. Temos uma infinidade de tipos diferentes. Desde o padrão, até os mais sofisticados – comentou Alfye, conduzindo Harry até o outro lado da loja, exibindo os malões que possuía. – Os padronizados possuem quase que todos os mesmo feitiços das bolsas. A diferença está nos compartimentos. Os estudantes, principalmente, escolhem os com quatro compartimentos: um para roupas, outro para livros, um para acessórios de poções e outro para penas e pergaminhos. Esses possuem um feitiço adaptado, para impedir que os frascos de tinta derrubem e sujem tudo lá dentro.

Harry observou o malão que o vendedor estava descrevendo. Era realmente simples. Feito de madeira marrom clara, sem qualquer detalhes que pudesse lhe atrair.

- Como são os sofisticados? – indagou desviando o olhar do malão, para encarar o homem mais velho.

- Bem... Esses são mais caros, meu menino. Tem certeza de que quer vê-lo? A bolsa que você comprou já bem acima do custo padrão.

Aquilo poderia ter ofendido Harry, se ele não tivesse percebido a preocupação na voz do homem. Ele não estava tentando rebaixá-lo ou menosprezá-lo, apenas fazia uma observação clara sobre o custo de suas mercadorias. Provavelmente, Alfye estava acostumado a vender itens mais baratos para estudantes, e o fato de Harry desejar não os baratos e sim os melhores e que ofereciam mais variedade, deveria surpreender o homem.

- Está tudo bem Sr. Alfye. Descobri recentemente, que tenho bastante dinheiro, então o preço não será um problema – respondeu, deixando um sorriso angelical aparecer em seu rosto.

O sorriso de Alfye foi quase instantâneo.

- Nesse caso, se nós vamos falar de malões sofisticados, então eu vou lhe mostrar minha última criação! – exclamou empolgado, fazendo com que Harry percebesse o orgulho em sua voz. – Ainda não está a venda na loja, por tanto é um item exclusivo. Venha comigo até a oficina, que vou ter o prazer de lhe mostrar.

Harry concordou e seguiu o vendedor até a oficina atrás da loja. A oficina era tão ampla quanto à loja, porém um pouco mais suja. Havia pedaços de madeira, couro e metal por toda a parte, assim como serragem e ferramentas espalhadas. Havia, inclusive, algumas ferramentas enfeitiçadas, que estavam cortante e lixando uma caixa de madeira, que deveria ser a base para um novo malão.

No entanto, no meio de toda aquela bagunça, o que atraiu a atenção de Harry, foi o belo malão quase que no centro da oficina. A madeira era escura e brilhante devido ao verniz, havia detalhes de metal cinza-escuro nas laterais e um trabalhado delicado nos fechos de prata escurecida. Mesmo que Harry não soubesse as diferenças claras entre aquele malão e os que haviam sido lhe mostrado antes, ele era capaz de afirmar que aquele estava em outro nível.

- Meu rapaz, eu lhe apresento minha mais recente criação, o malão-apartamento.

- Malão-apartamento?

- Isso mesmo, o criei visando bruxos e bruxas que passam muito tempo viajando e sempre querer estar no conforto de suas casas – explicou com um sorriso amplo, orgulhoso de sua própria criação. – Por fora ele parece um malão como outro qualquer, mas por dentro...

Alfye não terminou de falar, ao invés disse, ele abriu o malão e revelou que, ao invés de um interior padronizado, havia uma escada. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, andando até onde o malão estava, para analisar melhor.

- Entre. – incentivou o mais velho.

Curioso, Harry entrou no malão e se surpreendeu ao ver que as escadas, por dentro, estavam em um corredor completamente brando. Mais ao fundo havia uma porta de madeira branca, pela qual ele não pensou duas vezes antes de passar. Assim que abriu a porta, Harry jurou que havia escutado sua mandíbula estralar. Ele, definitivamente, amava magia!

O lugar em que se encontrava era um apartamento amplo, porém completamente vazio e branco. Quase como aqueles vendidos por imobiliárias, que apenas esperavam seus novos donos para decorá-lo e mobiliarem-no.

- Fabuloso, não concorda? – indagou Alfye, aparecendo atrás do garoto, o peito estufado com orgulho. – Levei mais de sete meses para terminá-lo. É equipado com os melhores feitiços de proteção que você pode imaginar e, caso queira, pode colocar mais alguns também. Apenas o dono e aqueles que forem convidados podem entrar. Também há feitiços de decoração por cada cômodo e basta você pensar no que deseja para decorá-lo, que todo o ambiente se modifica com seu pensamento. Por ser um apartamento, não há limites para as coisas que você pode colocar dentro.

- É incrível – admitiu, fascinado com o lugar. – Vou comprá-lo.

Alfye sorriu ainda mais, guiando Harry para fora e explicando como acionar os encantos das travas mágicas e de outros feitiços que o malão possuía. Levou mais alguns minutos para que Alfye gravasse as iniciais de Harry no malão, com um feitiço de posse. Momentos depois Harry saiu da loja com um sorriso satisfeito. Havia gastado mais de cento e cinquenta galeões naquela loja, mas estava mais do que satisfeito com suas aquisições.

Agora, faltava apenas à parada mais importante do mundo: uma visita à única loja de varinhas que Harry havia notado por todo o Beco Diagonal.

Diferente de todas as lojas que ele havia visitado naquele dia, a loja de varinhas Olivaras era estreita e com uma faixada era feita e a placa presa acima da porta estava com as letras douradas quase que totalmente descascadas. Quando entrou, Harry deparou-se com um interior estreito, apesar de muito longo. Havia prateleiras por todos os lados, abarrotadas de caixinhas retangulares azuis. O balcão era de vidro empeirado, onde havia algumas varinhas amostra. Harry andou até ele, pressionando a pequena sineta que havia ali.

Houve o barulho semelhante a rodas de skate sobre o asfalto, quando um homem já de muita idade, apareceu montado sobre uma escada. Os cabelos brancos embaraçados, usando vestes velhas, com os olhos azuis brilhantes como duas luas.

- Boa tarde senhor, eu...

- Ah... Eu os estava esperando, Harry Potter – interrompeu o velho Olivaras, descendo das escadas e, para certa surpresa do mais jovem, fazendo uma reverência. - Elrond Olivaras, um humilde criado a seus serviços.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor. Vim comprar uma varinha – cumprimentou, esquecendo-se completamente de sua máscara de inocência.

Ele estava sério agora. A atitude do homem, assim como a do duende Sumiziuss, era de reverencia e respeito. Algo que lhe agradava, mas também lhe deixava curioso. O duende tinha um motivo, ele cuidada dos bens de sua família a gerações... Mas por que Olivaras lhe ofereceria o mesmo tratamento?

- Oh, certamente. Uma varinha poderosa, para um bruxo poderoso – declarou Olivaras com um sorriso amplo, erguendo-se e correndo para os fundos da loja. – Eu já criei a mais incontável variedade de varinhas, Sr. Potter. Nenhuma varinha era semelhante, todas diferentes... Com personalidades diferentes, assim como os bruxas que elas escolhiam.

- Escolhiam? Não é o bruxo que escolhe? – indagou Harry surpreso, observando o homem voltar quase correndo do fundos da loja.

- Oh não Sr. Potter. A varinha escolhe o bruxo que mais lhe agrada – afirmou com um sorriso de quem sabia mais do que todos. – Uma varinha fraca, escolhe um bruxo fraco. E... Uma varinha poderosa escolhe um bruxo tão poderoso quanto possível.

Ele terminou de falar, colocando uma longa caixinha azul-escora sobre o balcão de vidro com um cuidado especial, quase como se o seu conteúdo fosse incrivelmente frágil. Com cuidado e delicadeza, ele abriu a caixa e exibiu seu conteúdo. Uma longa varinha marrom-clara, cuja base era desenhada com relevos trançados.

- Eu me lembro de cada varinha que vendo, Sr. Potter, e de bruxo que a compra. – sussurrou Olivaras, quase como se estivesse para falar um segredo que não poderia ser revelado a ninguém. – Há mais de cinquenta anos, um jovem bruxo de grande poder e potencial entrou na minha loja. Ele era muito bonito, inteligente... Assim como o senhor. – os olhos azuis brilhantes se ergueram para Harry, que o encarava inabalável, enquanto seus dedos enrugados retirava a varinha de dentro da caixa. – Ele experimentou muitas varinhas, mas nenhuma parecia... Compreender seu poder e potencial. Foi então que eu lhe ofereci uma das varinhas que eu havia criado há pouco tempo. Teixo, trinta e cinco centímetros, com núcleo de pena da cauda de uma fênix e uma gota de veneno de basilisco. Uma combinação poderosa e perigosa. Quando eu a terminei, pensei que nenhum bruxo seria capaz de usá-la... Porém, ele foi.

Harry não precisava que o artesão falasse a pessoa que havia comprado tal varinha. Ele não era burro. Pelo o que sabia até então, o único que poderia comprar uma varinha assim seria...

- Voldemort – pronunciou o nome com calma, vendo o velho vendedor estremecer. – Foi ele que a varinha escolheu.

- Precisamente. No entanto, eu jamais contei isso a _ele_, a varinha que ele levou não era única. A varinha do Senhor das Trevas possuía uma irmã gêmea. Desde a madeira, até seu núcleo. Todas as partes vieram da mesma fonte.– os olhos de Olivaras brilharam, estendendo a varinha que tinha em mãos na direção de Harry. – E está aqui Sr. Potter... É a irmã-gêmea da varinha do bruxo que fez a cicatriz em sua testa.

Harry olhou a varinha e sentiu. Ele era capaz de sentir a vibração mágica que era emitida pela varinha, chamando-o em uma linguagem que apenas ele poderia compreender. Quando pegou a varinha, sentiu como se ela houvesse sido feita especialmente para ele. O calor da magia aquecendo seus dedos e percorrendo seu braços, até se espalhar todo seu corpo. Um suspiro deixou seus lábios. Ele não precisava ser um especialista para saber que aquela era a _sua_ varinha, pois sua própria magia lhe afirmava isso.

- É perfeita – declarou por fim, recebendo um sorriso amplo do artesão.

- Uma varinha sabe a que bruxo deve pertencer, Sr. Potter. A irmã-gêmea dela escolheu o Senhor das Trevas, pois viu nele um grande poder e potencial. Qualidades que chegaram muito perto de mudar o nosso mundo. E essa varinha, Sr. Potter, o escolheu porque também pode ver seu poder e potencial. O que o senhor fará dele... Bem... Isso não cabe a um velho artesão como eu decidir, não é mesmo?

Olivaras riu, fazendo com que Harry desse um meio sorriso. O artesão voltou a guardar a varinha e empacotá-la, para então entregá-la ao jovem bruxo. Harry já estava prestes a abrir a porta, quando foi chamado mais uma vez.

- Ah, eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa, Sr. Potter – disse, impedindo-o de deixar a loja.

Harry parou e olhou para o dono da loja.

- Não mencione que sua varinha possuí veneno de basilisco no núcleo. O Ministério proibiu a utilização de várias substancias mágicas poderosas há mais noventa anos – avisou, parecendo desagradado com o fato.

- Proibiram? Por quê? – indagou confuso.

Assim como quando soube da proibição da venda de livros sobre tradições, Harry não conseguiu deixar de se sentir irritado. Como o Ministério poderia proibir fabricações de varinha?!

- Eu não sei! Um dia, o Ministro apareceu e disse que esses núcleos eram nocivos e os proibiu! Milhares de varinhas de toda a Inglaterra foram queimadas, inclusive aquelas que eu ainda não havia vendido – rosnou irritado, parecendo ainda mais revoltado ao se lembrar. – Aqueles idiotas... Eles pensam que somos nós, artesões, que selecionamos os núcleos e as madeiras. Um bando de idiotas. A varinha se cria sozinha, o artesão só ajuda a montá-la. Você não imagina o que eu tenho que fazer e os lugares em que sou obrigado a ir, para conseguir os núcleos, sem chamar a atenção dos idiotas.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou com calma. Quanto mais o Ministério era mencionado, mais raiva ele sentia quanto suas atitudes. Ilegalizar livros... Varinhas... O que mais eles faziam de absurdo?

- Não vou contar, por isso não se preocupe Sr. Olivaras. Obrigado pela excelente varinha – falou antes de sair da loja.

Já do lado de fora da loja, Harry ergueu os olhos para o céu, observando sua coloração azul manchada por nuvens brancas. Aquela era a ultima compra no Beco Diagonal, agora, ele precisava fazer compras no mundo muggle.

* * *

Já passava das dezoito horas, quando Harry finalmente voltou para o orfanato. A Sra. Adams o esperava preocupada, obrigando-o a ouvir um discurso sobre segurança e tudo de ruim que poderia acontecer com um menino bonito e indefeso como ele. Não foi fácil, mas conseguiu se livrar dela, afirmando que nada de ruim aconteceu e que apenas demorou um pouco mais por que eram muitas coisas que precisava para a escola nova. Também deixou claro que não estava com fome e, por tanto, não jantaria.

Assim que conseguiu se livrar da matrona do orfanato, Harry se fechou em seu quarto, colocando as sacolas que trazia consigo no sobre a cama. A primeira que pegou foi a que continua seu malão novo. Era engraçado ver um malão de mais de um metro saindo de dentro de uma sacola de vinte centímetros. Colocou o malão no chão e ajustou as travas de seguranças, colocando uma senha para que apenas ele pudesse abri-lo – uma dica que Alfye havia lhe dado.

Apenas depois de testar para ver se a senha funcionava, é que Harry entrou no malão, levando consigo tudo o que havia comprado. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ver o apartamento novamente. Nunca mais precisaria dormir naquela cama dura e compartilhar o mesmo banheiro com aquele monte de erros!

Deixou as sacolas no chão e foi atrás do pacote contendo revistas sobre móveis e decorações de ambiente, que havia comprado em uma livraria muggle que ele enfiado dentro da bolsa com feitiço de expansão, que havia comprado junto com o malão.

Segundo Alfye, ele teria apenas uma única chance de escolher a decoração do apartamento. Isso fez com que ele corresse atrás de materiais de pesquisa, para não correr o risco de errar. Ficou sentado no chão, lendo cada revista e depois do que pareceu serem longas horas, começou seu trabalho de decoração. Tocando a superfície da parede branca, com os olhos fechados, começou a imaginar o que queria em cada cômodo.

A cozinha e a sala teriam paredes verde-musgo. A da cozinha teria um detalhe de azulejo decorado prateado, onde haveria o desenho de pequenas serpentes. Armários, pias, mesa, fogão e geladeiras. Tudo em tons variados de verde, preto, prata e vidro. O piso seria de azulejo branco. A sala possuiria uma lareira de tijolos a vista, envernizados. Um tapete preto felpudo cobriria o chão de madeira escura encerada. Uma longa estante de mogno entalhado deveria estar próxima à lareira. Uma poltrona confortável de veludo verde-escuro arrumada de frete para a lareira, com um descanso para os pés. Dois sofás confortáveis do lado oposto à poltrona. Um sofá com três lugares e outro com dois. Ambos em tons cinzentos. Uma mezinha de centro de vidro decorado com uma imensa serpente real em relevo.

O banheiro deveria ser amplo. O chão de mármore negro. As paredes de cinza-chumbo. Uma enorme banheira de pedra verde-escura. Torneiras de prata em forma de serpentes. O vaso sanitário deveria ser de pedra escura, assim como a pia, porém ambos deveria ter detalhes em prata.

O quarto. Este deveria ser grande. Ao invés de um roupeiro um closet com as padres verdes claras. As paredes do quarto também deveriam ter a mesma cor. A cama deveria ser maior do que uma king, com um colchão confortável. Os móveis deveriam ser de madeira escura. E o chão deveria ser coberto por um tapete azul-petróleo.

Por último, uma dispensa simples. Nada demais. Apenas um cômodo grande, no qual ele pudesse usar para guardar o caldeirão e coisas que não usaria todo o dia.

Harry abriu os olhos e seu sorriso não poderia ter sido maior. O apartamento estava exatamente como ele havia imaginado. Ansioso para arrumar tudo, pegou as sacolas que ainda estavam no chão e começou a desempacotar cada item. Um cuidado e carinho especial com tudo que era seu. Apenas seu.

* * *

_**E aí pessoal? xD**_

_**O que estão achando da fic?**_

_**Eu modifiquei um pouco a história da varinha do Harry, para deixar as coisas mais interessantes =P O que acharam disso?**_

_**Bem... No próximo capítulo (que pelo ritmo que estou indo deve sair amanhã mesmo xD) Harry vai tomar o trem para Hogwarts. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? xP**_

_**Milhões de beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo ^-^/**_

_**Ah, que não esqueçam de deixar um comentário para essa maluquinha aqui x)**_


	5. 4 Hogwarts A seleção das casas

**Cradle of Darkness**

**Autora: **Windy

**Categoria: **Harry Potter

**Censura: **+18

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Mutilação.

**Sinopse: **Dumbledore sempre pensou que fosse inteligente, capaz de antecipar todas as jogadas de seus adversários, assim como a de seus aliados. Porém, ele descobre da pior maneira, que muitas coisas não podem ser previstas.

Como o futuro do mundo mágico se tornará, agora que Vernon e Petúnia Dursley tomaram a decisão de não criar Harry e sim abandoná-lo em um orfanato? Como será a história daquele que foi profetizado ser tão poderoso quanto o Dark Lord Voldemort?

Dumbledore não sabe e, agora, tem medo de saber.

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic é DarkHarry.

* * *

**Capítulo 004: **_Hogwarts. A seleção das casas._

Na manha do dia primeiro de setembro, Harry acordou mais cedo do que o costume. Fez seu café da manhã: waffles com calda de Blue Barry, ovos mexidos, bacon frito, pão tostado com queijo, iogurte com cereais e frutas vermelhas, suco de laranja, leite e chá Earl Grey. Ele havia decidido que não comeria mais a mesma comida daqueles erros. Ele comeria o que lhe agradasse. Obviamente, para isso, ele precisou aprender a cozinhar. Tarefa essa que não havia sido verdadeiramente difícil, graças aos livros de receitas que havia comprado, havia aprendido a fazer vários pratos saborosos que agora ele poderia afirmar serem seus favoritos.

Terminou de comer e foi para o banheiro tomar um longo e confortável banho. Optou por uma calça jeans lisa cor-de-gelo, com o cinto marrom-escuro. Uma camisa polo de mangas compridas, também na cor-de-gelo. Uma jaqueta de tecido leve azul-petróleo de zíper, que deixava a mostra parte das mangas e da bainha da camisa. O tênis era cinza-escuro, fechando o luck casual. Terminou quando arrumou as mechas rebeldes de seu cabelo, fazendo com que elas – apesar de continuarem desarrumadas e selvagens – perdessem o ar de "ninho de rato" que assumiam depois de algum tempo. Colocou as lentes de contato e olhou seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro, satisfeito com tudo o que via.

Já arrumado e pronto para dar adeus aquele bando de erros, Harry saiu de dentro do malão-apartamento, voltando para o minúsculo e ínfimo quarto que, teoricamente, ocupava. Trancou o malão e saiu pela porta do quarto carregando-o com uma facilidade assombrosa. O feitiço de peso de pena era realmente eficaz.

- Harry!

Parou já próximo a saída, virando-se para ver Sra. Kathya junto da Srta. Marguerite. Ambas pareciam surpresas com sua aparência. Era óbvio que, com boas roupas e bem alimentado como ele estava, não se comparava em nada com os erros daquele lugar. Se ele já era mais bonito antes, agora sua beleza estava ainda mais surpreendente.

- Oh meu menino... Você está lindo! – exclamou Kathya, andando até e passando a mãos sobre os cabelos rebeldes. – Já está indo? Sinto muito por não poder acompanhá-lo até a estação.

- Obrigado Sra. Adams, mas está tudo bem. Vejo vocês no próximo ano – despediu sua máscara de inocência já em seu devido lugar.

- Cuide-se meu bem. Estude bastante – Sra. Adams apertando as bochechas de Harry, para então pressionar um beijo em cada lado.

Harry manteve o sorriso até sair de dentro do orfanato. Já do lado de fora, sua expressão se contorceu de nojo, enquanto passava ambas as mãos sobre as bochechas. A vontade de vomitar era gigantesca, mas ele sabia se controlar.

Andou até a beira da calçada, sacando a varinha e fazendo um rápido sinal com ela. Nem bem a havia guardado novamente dentro do bolso, quando um ônibus de três andares roxo apareceu a sua frente, quase como se houvesse surgido do nado. Havia sido esperto para perguntar ao barman do Caldeirão Furado sobre opções de transporte que poderia usar, o Nôitibus Andante havia sido a mais recomendada.

Um homem de mais ou menos vinte anos desceu do ônibus. Ele usava um uniforme roxo, seus olhos eram cor-de-ébano e o rosto coberto por espinhas. Certamente, ele nunca havia escutado sobre poções e feitiços que as removiam facilmente e sem deixar marcas.

- Bom dia, bem-vin...

- Eu já sei, não precisa repetir toda a vez que eu chamar – interrompeu Harry deixando sua máscara de inocência de lado, não querendo ter de escutar a mesma conversa novamente.

- Oh! Sr. Potter! Desculpe... Er... Eu ajudo com a sua bagagem – gaguejou o cobrador, Stanislau, correndo desajeitado até o malão de Harry.

Provavelmente, ele pensava ser pesado e acabou usando força demasiada para erguê-lo, acabando por perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão com o malão sobre seu corpo. Harry revirou os olhos, não conseguia acreditar na incompetência do homem, mesmo que essa não fosse a primeira vez que o via. Havia usado o transporte bruxo outras vezes, tanto para ir a Londres Muggle, quanto para voltar ao Beco Diagonal.

Ignorando o atrapalhado cobrador, Harry entrou no ônibus, feliz por ver que não havia qualquer outro passageiro. Tomou um assento próximo a saída, esperando alguns minutos até que Stanislau retornou para dentro do ônibus, dando o sinal para que o motorista – Ernesto – começasse a se mover. Em seguida o Nôitibus partiu em alta velocidade.

Mesmo com a velocidade anormal do veiculo, Harry continuou calmamente em seu lugar, sem praticamente se mover. Minutos depois que o ônibus começou a se mover, Stanislau voltou correndo dos fundos do ônibus, trazendo junto uma xícara com chocolate quente, entregando-a para Harry com um sorriso que lembrava muito o de um cachorro esperando um carinho do dono.

Harry não sabia se ria, ou se azarava o cobrador por sua idiotice. Porém, ele tinha uma crença de que todas as pessoas poderiam ser úteis, desde que você soubesse como usá-las. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer, era encontrar um bom uso para Stanislau. Aceitou o chocolate quente, como havia adquirido o habito, entregando seu cartão do Gringotts junto com um galeão. O sorriso de Stanislau sobrou de tamanho enquanto guardava o galeão no bolso e cobrava a passagem com o cartão, entregando um tíquete para Harry.

- Para que lugar de Londres hoje, Sr. Potter?

- Estação King's Cross.

- VOCÊ ESCUTOU O SR. Potter, ERNESTO! ESTAÇÃO KING'S CROSS, E VÊ SE PISA NO ACELERADOR! – gritou, para depois voltar seu rosto para o bruxo mais novo, ainda com um sorriso grande em seus lábios. – O senhor deve estar muito animado, não é mesmo Sr. Potter? Lembro-me do dia em que fui a Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Aprendi muitas coisas lá, não que o senhor precise de muito para ser um grande bruxo... Na verdade, tenho certeza de que o senhor é um bruxo muito melhor até mesmo do que aqueles que já devem ter se formado.

Harry ignorou o que Stanislau dizia, apenas deixando-o tagarelar o que bem entendesse. Ele já havia feito todos seus planos. Após uma pesquisa básica, ele havia entendido que, naquele mundo, ele era alguém famoso... Alguém _muito_ famoso. Todos estariam de olho nele e qualquer coisa que fizesse seria alvo de fofocas e alvoroços. Antes de saber como iria agir, ele se asseguraria em sua máscara de inocente e observaria as pessoas a sua volta. Só então, agiria.

Sempre soube como controlar o orfanato e a matrona. Havia se livrado de erros nojentos uma porção de vezes e ninguém jamais havia suspeitado dele, justamente por ser um exímio mestre nas aparências. Usaria a mesma estratégia em Hogwarts. Desse modo, não acreditava que aconteceria algum erro.

Não havia se passado nem bem dez minutos – e Harry agradeceu a isso –, para que o Nôitibus parasse em frente à estação de trem King's Cross. Pegando seu malão e o colocando sobre um carrinho, apenas para não chamar demais a atenção, se dirigiu até as plataformas de embarque e desembarque. Não foi difícil encontrar a entrada, devido à orientação que Dumbledore havia lhe oferecido no dia em que fora lhe entregar a carta.

Assim que chegou a plataforma 9½, Harry deparou-se com uma grande locomotiva a vapor vermelha. Havia centenas de pessoas por toda a plataforma. Famílias se despedindo de seus filhos e outros que pareciam procurar freneticamente por algo... Ou alguém. Ele sabia exatamente _quem _eles procuravam. Era a ele. Harry Potter. No entanto, nenhum deles fazia qualquer ideia de como se parecia e, por tanto, não teria problemas desde que sua cicatriz estava bem escondia sob as mechas de cabelo negro. Ele não queria ficar cercado de um bando de crianças inúteis que só queriam chamar sua atenção. Não... Ele possuía alguns planos e não permitiria que ninguém o atrapalhasse. Se algo o fizesse...

Para evitar transtornos e incômodos desnecessários, Harry optou por ir ao ultimo vagão do trem, entrando em uma cabine que ainda estava vazia. Fechou a porta e puxou a pequena cortina da janela do corredor. Abriu o malão-apartamento e correu rapidamente até o closet em seu quarto, para poder trocar de roupa. Voltou instantes depois já vestidos com o uniforme de Hogwarts, trazendo consigo um dos livros extras que havia comprado: _Runas Antigas – O caminho para o iniciando_ de _Elga Carter_. Guardou o malão-apartamento na parte superior da cabine e sentou-se sobre o banco, sem se preocupar se estava ou não ocupando todo um espaço. Abriu seu livro e voltou-se para a leitura.

Havia iniciado aquele livro há um dia e havia ficado fascinado pelo assunto, mas ficava irritado apensar que ainda teria de esperar dois anos antes de ter a meteria na escola. Tudo bem... Era um pouco difícil, mas ele entendia que aprender algo novo, era o mesmo que aprender uma nova língua: Quanto mais jovem você começa, mais fácil seu cérebro se adapta e lhe proporciona meios de aprender.

Vinte minutos depois que havia começado a ler, o apito indicando que o trem estava partindo fez com que o coração de Harry acelerasse.

Estou indo! Estonou indo para Hogwarts! Gritou uma vozinha dentro da cabeça de Harry.

- "_Finalmente... Vou para o lugar ao qual pertenço, longe daqueles erros nojentos_." – pensou, soltando um suspiro e deixando que um sorriso verdadeiro se desenhasse em seus lábios.

A viagem havia prosseguido tranquila, pelo menos pelos primeiros quinze minutos. Sua paz e tranquilidade foram interrompidas bruscamente, quando a porta de sua cabine foi aperta de forma violenta. Ergueu os olhos para ver quem havia se atrevido a tanto, deparando-se com uma garota de cabelos castanhos espessos já usando o uniforme de Hogwarts. Logo atrás dela, havia um menino de rosto redondo e pele clara, que estava à beira das lágrimas.

- Você viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele.

Harry supôs que o garoto a beira das lágrimas atrás dela fosse Neville, mas realmente não se importou. Ele estava mais concentrado em segurar a própria magia e a vontade de estrangular a garota por invadir a _sua_ cabine. Voltou a prestar atenção em seu livro, respondendo um 'não' seco. Esperava que assim ela percebesse que estava sendo ridiculamente mal-educada e saísse, mas... Ao que parecia... Aquela garota não era assim tão inteligente.

- Oh! Esse livro não estava na lista da escola. Eu já li todos os meus livros. Óbvio. Eu vim de família muggle, sabe? Meus pais ficaram realmente surpresos quando recebi a carta. Eu tentei aprender ao máximo e fiz alguns feitiços simples que, obviamente, deram muito certo. Você bem que poderia me emprestar ele quando terminar.

Harry concluiu rapidamente que aquela garota, além de ser do tipo de pessoa que ele mais desprezava, não tinha qualquer senso de preservação. Ela era daquele tipo irritante que se considera a mais inteligente e que, se por ventura, alguém superá-la em provas e exames, enlouquece e diz que só pode ter havido algum engano. Quantas vezes precisaram suportar erros nojentos com aquele tipo de personalidade? Ele havia parado de contar depois do terceiro.

- Não.

Sua resposta havia sido curta, porém se a garota tivesse realmente alguma inteligência, teria notado claramente o perigo em sua voz, assim como a suave e perigosa onda de magia que, _acidentalmente_, deixou escapar. Porém... Quem disse mesmo que ela era inteligente?

- Sabe, você está sendo meio rude. Eu só perguntei se você poderia me emprestar o livro. Não precisava responder desse jeito mal-educado.

E a paciência de Harry acabou de pular pela janela. Com uma calma e controle surpreendentes, Harry fechou o livro e o colocou sobre seu colo. Seus belos olhos cor-da-morte estavam escurecidos e a aura mágica ao redor de seu corpo seria perceptível para qualquer um com talento. Ele estava a ponto de perder completamente o controle e jogar pela janela sua estratégia de sentar e observar.

A garota, talvez, não fosse assim tão burra, pois havia ficado incrivelmente pálida. Porém, não foi exatamente a garota que trouxe alguma surpresa a Harry. O garoto atrás dela... Neville... Ele não parecia só intimidado. Havia algo mais que ele não soube dizer o que era. Em outro momento, Harry teria tentado analisar melhor a reação do garoto, mas ele não estava com paciência para isso.

- Então você me acha rude e mal-educado, senhorita? Engraçado. A meu ver, é incrivelmente mais rude e mal-educado, invadir a cabine de alguém sem se anunciar e, mesmo quando é óbvio que sua presença não agrada, permanecer aqui. – sua voz não era irritada e muito menos elevada. Era suave e sedutora, carregada de sua própria magia, porém para qualquer um, era mais fatal do que o mais poderoso feitiço.

Qualquer um com cérebro teria saído correndo, mas... Harry já havia entendido que a garota não era assim tão espera. Ela parecia pronta para revidar, porém, havia alguém com cérebro. O garoto, Neville, puxou-a para fora da cabine com força, murmurando um desajeito e apressado 'sinto muito', para então fechar a porta.

Assim que se viu mais uma vez na tranquilidade de sua cabine, ele voltou a guardar sua aura mágica e abrir o livro para voltar a ler.

O restante da viagem seguiu-se tranquila e Harry não teve mais sua paz interrompida. Sua leitura foi interrompida apenas mais uma vez, porém de uma forma muito mais educada, por uma senhora que vendia doces e guloseimas. Levando em conta que já havia passado das quinze horas, ele acabou por comprar um bolo de caldeirão, três sapos de chocolate e um suco de abóbora.

Por volta das dezenove horas, o trem finalmente começou a diminuir a velocidade e Harry começou a sentir seu coração bater mais rápido. Quando o trem finalmente parou na estação do vilarejo de Hogsmead, uma multidão de alunos afobados desembarcou e Harry estava entre eles.

Os alunos do primeiro ano foram guiados por um homem gigante, Rubeus Hagrid, até um pequeno porto, onde uma frota de barquinhos os aguardava. Harry o tomou como um homem desajeitado, mas que não parecia oferecer grandes ameaças. Os alunos foram divididos em grupos de quatro, para que logo começassem a ir em direção ao castelo.

A primeira impressão que Harry teve ao ver o castelo, havia sido indescritível. Seu folego havia sido tomado, ao sentir o pulso vibrante de magia desprender do castelo. Nunca, nem mesmo no Beco Diagonal – lugar onde havia sentindo a magia tão presente –, havia sentido tamanha força mágica. Era quase como mergulhar em um lago de pura magia e, se fosse uma escolha sua, jamais sair de lá.

Quando desembarcaram no porto do castelo, Hagrid os guiou pelas escadas, até leva-los ao hall de entrada. Em cada passo que dava, Harry estremecia e precisava controlar mais sua magia. Era como se sua magia implorasse para ficar livre e se misturar com a magia que estava presente no castelo.

Pararam diante de uma gigantesca porta de carvalho envernizada, da onde era possível escutar conversas. Uma bruxa os aguardava. Assim que a viu, Harry não demorou muito a entender o tipo de pessoa que ela era. Rígida, séria, que não gostava de verem regras sendo quebradas. Muitos diriam que esse tipo era o mais difícil de manipular, porém, na opinião de Harry esse era o mais fácil de todos.

- Boa noite primeirista sou a vice-diretora da escola, Minerva McGonagall. Sejam todos bem-vindos a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts – cumprimentou ela, sua voz era calma e demonstrava toda a sua seriedade, apenas confirmando as suspeitas de Harry. – O banquete de comemoração pelo início do ano letivo está prestes a começar. No entanto, antes de iniciarmos o banquete, vocês serão selecionados para uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts. Elas são: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Enquanto estiverem aqui, suas casas serão como suas famílias. Suas vitórias geraram pontos, caso quebrem uma regra sofreram consequências equivalentes a seus atos. No final do ano, os pontos de todas as casas são contados e aquele que possuir mais pontos receberá a Taça das Casas.

O olhar da diretora percorreu o rosto de cada aluno, porém, Harry sentiu que havia se demorado um pouco mais no seu. Ao terminar seu discurso, Minerva se voltou para as portas, abrindo-as e dizendo que para todos os seguissem.

O Grande Salão era ainda mais impressionante do que ele havia imaginado, após de o livro _Hogwarts – Uma História_. O teto enfeitiçado para parecer o céu noturno, assim como as velas flutuando... Era entorpecente e Harry estava quase se esquecendo de manter sua magia sobre controle, tamanha era o êxtase que sentia diante de toda aquela magia.

Houve uma explicação rápida de como a seleção funcionaria e logo o Chapéu Seletor começou a cantar, falando as qualidades e exigências de cada casa. Harry não estava realmente preocupado com isso. Qualquer casa a seu ver estava boa.

- Hannah Abbott.

A primeira garota foi chamada. Desajeitada e acabando por tropeçar no degrau, ela sentou-se no banquinho, enquanto a vice-diretora colocava o chapéu sobre suas cabeças.

- Hm... Fácil demais. – falou o chapéu com descaso, arrancando risadas de vários alunos. – HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry viu a mesa de Hufflepuff explodir em uma salva de palmas, enquanto Abbott corria desajeita e envergonhada para a mesa. Os alunos foram chamados um a um, recebendo comentários desinteressados do chapéu que, em algumas ocasiões, apenas dizia "Sei o que fazer com você". Quando Ronald Weasley foi chamado, o comentário do chapéu fez quase todos do salão explodirem em gargalhadas: "Outro Weasley? Vocês são coelhos ou bruxos?!"

Demorou um pouco, até que finalmente...

- Harry Potter. – chamou Minerva, fazendo com que todos se calassem e olhassem expectantes para ver quem seria o tão aguardado Harry Potter.

Com uma classe e sofisticação, que muito ali só poderiam supor ser adquirida com uma educação velada apenas nas famílias mais tradicionais, Harry se encaminhou para o banquinho. Ele sabia que sua beleza estava surpreendendo a todos, assim como cada detalhe nele.

- Ah... Um Potter! Como se eu não soubesse o que fazer com você tam...

O chapéu parou de reclamar no momento em que Minerva o colocou sobre a cabeça de Harry. Ele parecia surpreso, algo que fez com que a ansiedade de todos redobrasse.

- PELOS FUNDADORES! Eu não recebo uma mente como essa há décadas! – exclamou o chapéu, finalmente parecendo empolgado, fazendo com que um mar de cochichos se espalhasse por todo o salão. – Hm... Deixe-me ver... Oh sim, sim... Muita ousadia e coragem...

Nesse instante a mesa de Gryffindor se agitou, assim como Minerva, que encarava ansiosa a decisão do chapéu.

– Ah... Mas que sede pelo conhecimento! Nem Rowena era assim!

A mesa da Ravenclaw se animou, enquanto um professor baixinho na mesa dos professores, quase caiu de sua cadeira.

– Ora, ora... Também temos um sendo de justiça forte aqui... Sim, sim... Você não gosta de as coisas tomando o rumo errado, não é mesmo?

Agora foi a vez de Hufflepuff se empolgar, enquanto uma professora vestida em espalhafatosas vestes verde-grama batia palminhas animada.

- Ahh... Mas também temos ambição... Muita criatividade e determinação... Sim, sim... Você sabe exatamente o quer... Oh... Você tem talentos únicos e especiais, eu posso ver isso... Você é exatamente o aluno que teria agrada muito o astuto Salazar.

Quando essas palavras foram ditas, a mesa de Slytherin pareceu congelar, assim como todos os professores. Nenhum deles poderia acreditar que chapéu estava realmente cogitando a casa das serpentes para Harry Potter!

- Hm... Estou tão indeciso... Você ficaria ótimo em qualquer casa. O problema é decidir que casa lhe ofereceria mais... Hmm... Aonde eu devo colocá-lo? Sem duvida Ravenclaw vai satisfazer sua sede por conhecimento... Mas Gryffindor também vai alimentar sua audácia e coragem... Porém, em Hufflepuff você encontrará pessoas que tem o mesmo sendo de justiça... E em Slytherin... Hmm... Pensando bem... Oh, sim! Isso é perfeito! Sua casa será... SLYTHERIN!

O mundo pareceu congelar. Ninguém se movia ou respirava. Minerva esqueceu-se completamente de que deveria retirar o chapéu do menino, tamanho havia sido seus susto. Porém, completamente alheio ao choque que se espalhava pelo salão, Harry retirou o chapéu e o colocou sobre o banco, ainda recebendo um sorriso amplo do mesmo.

- Divirta-se em Slytherin, Sr. Potter. Ah, se eu tiver cometido um erro ao colocá-lo nela, por favor, me queime mais tarde.

Harry riu com a frase de despedida do chapéu, antes de se virar e andar com graça até a mesa das serpentes, ainda sobre o olhar pasmo de todos. Ele não se importou com isso, apenas se sentou em um lugar vago e observou o restante da cerimonia de seleção.

Minutos depois, todos já haviam sido selecionados e o diretor deu início ao banquete. Harry não fez qualquer tentativa de puxar conversa com os demais alunos de Slytherin. Como ele mesmo haviam planejado, iria apenas sentar e observar, para só depois agir. E era justamente isso que estava fazendo, enquanto fingia estar concentrado em seu livro e comida.

Após o jantar, os alunos do primeiro ano foram guiados pelos monitores de suas respectivas casas, que explicavam as regras básicas e os horários. Slytherin se encontrava nas masmorras do castelo. As paredes eram de pedra, a decoração inteiramente de verde e prata – algo que agradou muito Harry. Após uma explicação simples e rápida dos monitores, eles foram liberados para seus quartos. Os quartos eram individuais e tinham a mesma decoração: um roupeiro de mogno escuro, uma cama de docel com lençóis e cortinas verde e prata, uma estante e um criado mudo. Também havia um banheiro particular incrivelmente confortável. Segundo o monitor, eles poderiam modificar a decoração, quando descobrissem os feitiços para fazê-lo, o que, normalmente, acontecia no quinto ou sexto ano.

Assim que entrou em seu quarto, Harry deixou um sorriso maldoso escapar de seus lábios. Ele havia conseguido! Estava em Hogwarts! Sem conter a própria animação, pulou sobre a cama, sentindo o quão macia ela era.

- Agora... É só ir com calma e observar – sussurrou para si mesmo, seu sorriso ainda mais do que antes.

o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o

Albus Dumbledore não conseguia esconder a preocupação que lhe assolava. Ele andava ansioso e preocupado desde que visitara Harry no orfanato, mas agora... Sua preocupação havia tingido níveis que ele não poderia nem ao menos descrever. Harry Potter um aluno de Slytherin?! Isso era demais para ele conseguir suportar. Até onde aquelas semelhanças continuariam se alastrando? Até que ponto teria de ver a história se repetir diante de seus olhos. Se já não bastasse a preocupação de esconder adequadamente a Pedra Filosofal de Voldemort, agora precisaria se preocupar em tentar impedir que a história de Harry se tornasse a mesma de Tom Riddle.

- Eu ainda penso que você deveria telo colocado na Ravenclaw, Chapéu – comentou Filius Flitwick, que estava mais preocupado em debater com o Chapéu Seletor sobre a seleção de Harry. – Se o garoto é inteligente, então deveria ter ficado em Ravenclaw. Afinal, esta é casa dos inteligentes!

- Devo tomar suas palavras como uma legação que os alunos de Slytherin são tolos, prof. Flitwick? – indagou Severus Snape, lançando um olhar azedo para o professor de feitiços. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, estava curioso e surpreso demais sobre a seleção do menino.

- Oh... Não me entenda mal, Severus. Apenas... É de conhecimento geral que Ravenclaw guarda as mentes mais brilhantes da magia – justificou o homenzinho, com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios.

- Pois eu digo que ele teria sido ótimo em Hufflepuff – contrapôs Pomona Sprout, diretora de Hufflepuff.

- Oh por favor! O garoto é um Potter! – exclamou Minerva, que ainda estava irritada por ter perdido o garoto para Severus. – Lilly e James Potter foram de Gryffindor. O menino também deveria ter sido mandado para lá.

- Silêncio! – exclamou Dumbledore, que já estava cansado de ver toda aquela discussão sobre qual casas teria sido melhor para Harry. – Estamos aqui para discutirmos sobre as proteções que laçaremos ao redor da Pedra. Deixem para discutir isso mais tarde. Prof. Quirrell, o senhor já decidiu sua proteção?

- Ssss... Sim dd... Ddii... diretor – gajou Quirinus Quirrell, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, estendendo um pequeno rolo de pergaminho na direção do diretor, oferecendo um sorriso nervoso.

A conversa finalmente se encerrou, conforme o assunto sobre a Pedra era discutido. Todos queria garantir ótimas proteções sobre o objeto que era alvo do Senhor das Trevas, mas conforme falavam e expunham seus planos de proteção, eles nem ao menos notavam o pequeno sorriso que se desenhava nos lábios de Quirrell.

* * *

_**Oiiii xD**_

_**Como eu havia previsto, a atualização foi a mil rsrs xP**_

_**Para aqueles que apostaram com Slytherin... Vocês acertaram õ/ Harry será uma serpente =D**_

_**Eu modifiquei a atitude do chapéu, fazendo que ele falasse tudo em voz alta x) No próximo capítulo, teremos o inicio da vida escolar de Harry e seu convívio com as demais cobrinhas xD**_

_**Espero que todos estejam gostando da fic, viram? Milhões de beijinhos e até a próxima (que provavelmente vai ser amanhã mesmo, ou até mesmo hoje já que não tenho facu xD)**_

_**Não esqueçam do review para essa louquinha aqui ser feliz x)**_


	6. 5 Frustração eminente Hora de mudar os

**Cradle of Darkness**

**Autora: **Windy

**Categoria: **Harry Potter

**Censura: **+18

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Mutilação.

**Sinopse: **Dumbledore sempre pensou que fosse inteligente, capaz de antecipar todas as jogadas de seus adversários, assim como a de seus aliados. Porém, ele descobre da pior maneira, que muitas coisas não podem ser previstas.

Como o futuro do mundo mágico se tornará, agora que Vernon e Petúnia Dursley tomaram a decisão de não criar Harry e sim abandoná-lo em um orfanato? Como será a história daquele que foi profetizado ser tão poderoso quanto o Dark Lord Voldemort?

Dumbledore não sabe e, agora, tem medo de saber.

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic é DarkHarry.

* * *

**Capítulo 005: **_Frustração eminente. Hora de mudar os planos?_

Logo cedo, antes mesmo do relógio sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama marcar cinco horas da manhã, Harry já estava acordado. Era bobo? Talvez, mas ele estava ansioso demais para saber quais seriam suas aulas no dia e, por tanto, para saber o que aprenderia. Havia estudado muito sozinho durante o verão, mas não ele sabia que não seria a mesma coisa. Saiu da cama, vestindo o roupão verde-escuro grosso para se proteger do frio da madrugada nas masmorras e foi até o salão comunal. Segundo o monitor da Slytherin, haveria disposto um pequeno mapa junto com o horário de aulas do primeiro ano no quadro de avisos.

Pegou uma cópia do mapa, junto com os horários das aulas, seguindo para seu quarto novamente. Antes de qualquer coisa, olhou para os horários, já pensando nos livros que precisaria colocar dentro da mochila. Todas as aulas eram duplas ou triplas, o que significava que seriam dadas em conjunto com alunos de outras casas. Isso era ótimo, poderia observar todos de seu ano, porém ainda precisava encontrar um meio de observar os veteranos...

- Dois de transfigurações, dois de poções, dois de herbologia, dois de encantos, três de defesa... – murmurou baixinho, não conseguindo deixar de sorrir ao ver a última matéria que teria no dia.

Ele havia estudado cada um dos livros obrigatórios para o primeiro ano, havia treinado movimentos de varinha e feito resenhas sobre assuntos interessantes. Porém, nenhum assunto lhe havia atraído mais do que Artes das Trevas. Ele estava cheio de perguntas e sua curiosidade estava mais aguçada do que nunca.

Com um sorriso amplo nos lábios, abriu seu malão e foi atrás dos livros para o dia. Depois de consegui-los, o trancou devidamente e foi para o banheiro acoplado ao quarto tomar banho. Os banheiros dos dormitórios de Slytherin eram realmente bons e tinham um ótimo gosto de decoração, na opinião de Harry. As torneiras eram em formas de serpentes prateadas, com os olhos em pedras verdes. Para liga-las você precisava pressionar os olhos. A banheira era em mármore preto e o chão era em azulejo verde-escuro. Os detalhes eram realmente atraentes e sofisticados. Por um segundo, Harry se perguntou se os demais dormitórios das outras casas seriam assim... Ele teve o pressentimento de que não.

Tomou um banho rápido, não queria demorar demais naquele dia, vestiu seu uniforme, ajeitou os cabelos rebeldes da melhor forma possível e colocou as lentes de contato – fazendo uma nota mental para falar com a responsável pela enfermaria e pedir para dar um jeito em seus olhos, ele queria se livrar de uma vez daquelas lentes de contatos e dos óculos. Pegou seu material e saiu do dormitório, tomando o caminho das masmorras.

Verificou o mapa que havia sido lhe oferecido, para depois dobrá-lo e guardá-lo no bolso da calça. Tirou o relógio de seu bolso e verificou a hora. Ainda tinham um pouco mais de uma hora, antes do início das aulas. Era tempo mais do que o bastante para fazer uma refeição descente do Grande Salão e ir até a sala de aula, sem que precisasse correr ou se afobar de forma desnecessária.

Ao entrar no Grande Salão, não se surpreendeu ao ver vários alunos já presentes e fazendo a primeira refeição do dia. Apesar de que a maioria eram alunos mais velhos. Dirigiu-se a mesa das serpentes, não fazendo questão de se sentar próximo a ninguém, preferindo ocupar um lugar mais afastado nas extremidades e ficando agradecido ao ver que ninguém parecia muito interessado em seu aproximar dele. Serviu-se de uma porção de olhos mexidos com bacon e torradas com geleia de amoras, morangos com iogurte e cereais, pãezinhos de queijo e dois kouign amann com recheio de creme de pudim, enchendo um copo com suco de laranja – não havia gostado muito do suco de abóbora. Tirou o livro de runas que ainda não havia terminado, lendo-o enquanto comia.

Já havia terminado de comer os ovos com bacon e as torradas, assim como já havia enchido o copo com suco uma segunda vez, quando alguém se sentou do seu lado direito. Não havia simplesmente sentado, mantendo um espaço e distância específica de quem só estava sentando-se para comer. Havia ele havia se sentado e a uma pequena, deixando menos de três dedos de distância.

Curioso, Harry lançou um olhar para ver quem havia se sentado tão perto, deparando-se com outro garoto do primeiro ano da Slytherin. Ele tinha os cabelos em um tom castanho chocolate, com os olhos da mesma coloração dos cabelos. Ele era magro e um pouco mais alto que Harry. Demorou alguns segundos até que ele fosse capaz de reconhecê-lo. Theodore Nott, ele havia sido selecionado um pouco antes de Harry para a Slytherin.

Harry não se importou e como o garoto não falou nada para incomodá-lo, simplesmente deixou. Terminou de comer e guardou o livro de runas dentro da mochila, se levantando e indo em direção à sala de aula. Não deixou de reparar que no mesmo momento em que atravessou a porta do Grande Salão, Theodore correu para alcançá-lo ainda com dois pasteis de Belém – que ele não havia conseguido comer durante o desjejum.

Subiu para o primeiro andar, indo em direção à sala de Transfiguração. A sala ainda estava praticamente vazia, com a exceção de uma única garota que não foi difícil para Harry reconhecer, como a mesma sem sendo se perigo que havia invadido sua cabine.

A presença dela não fez qualquer diferença na opinião de Harry. Para ele, foi como se a sala estivesse vazia. Sentou-se na fileira da frente, começando a ajeitar seu material e – não se surpreendeu dessa vez – foi imitado por Theodore que havia sentado ao seu lado novamente.

Demorou cerca de mais quinze minutos para que a sala começasse a encher com os alunos e, exatamente, às sete horas da manhã a professora Minerva McGonagall adentrou a sala de aula. O andar rápido e a postura reta e severa, apenas isso foi o bastante para fazer com que toda a conversa desaparecesse da sala.

Minerva parou em frente à turma, encarando-os com intensidade e autoridade, quase como se os desafiasse a fazer qualquer idiotice.

- Transfiguração será o ramo da magia mais complexo e perigosos que vocês aprenderão em Hogwarts. Não espero que cada um de vocês se torne um mestre em transfigurações, mas espero o mínimo de comprometimento e resultados. Por tanto, se algum de vocês fizer bobagens em minha aula, lhes garanto que não permanecerão no castelo a tempo de dizer 'Hogwarts'.

Se ainda havia alguém que pensava que poderia brincar ou conversar tranquila, Harry tinha certeza de que essa pessoa havia mudado de ideia. Queria sorrir maldosamente, ao imaginar quantas pessoas ali seriam capazes de se mostrar competentes naquela matéria, mas soube de conter.

- Parece que estamos entendidos – concluiu McGonagall, após lançar um último olhar de alerta por toda a turma. – Iniciemos a aula. Alguém pode me dizer quais são e quantas são as fases utilizadas pela transfiguração?

Harry não se deu ao trabalho de erguer a mão. Ele não responderia a menos que fosse uma pergunta interessante, ou que ela fosse direcionada especificamente para si.

- Ah, Srta. Granger.

- São três fases professora. Destruir, comprimir e transmutar. Elas ocorrem muito rápido, tornando impossível serem vistas e, se voltadas a uma transfiguração humana, são indolores.

Harry deveria ficar surpreso ao reconhecer a voz da Srta. Não-Tenho-Amor-a-Minha-Vida? Ele pensava que não. Era mais do que óbvio que ela responderia até a menor das perguntas, exatamente como qualquer outra pessoa de seu tipo teria feito.

- Correto. Dez pontos para Grynffindor. – os alunos da casa dos leões se alvoroçaram por segundo, mas não durou muito, pois Minerva os encarou com desagrado, apenas para voltar seus olhos para a leoa mais uma vez. – A senhorita poderia me dizer qual é o responsável por tornar a transfiguração rápida e indolor, Srta. Granger?

Outra pergunta fácil, pensou Harry com certo desanimo. Minerva não poderia perguntar algo um pouco mais difícil? Porém, diferente da vez anterior, Harry não escutou a voz irritante respondendo. Na verdade houve um silêncio relativamente demorado, o que causou um meio sorriso em seus lábios. Parecia que alguém havia pulado o capítulo de introdução do livro e ido diretor aos que explicavam os conceitos básicos.

- Desculpe... Não sei professora... – a voz dela havia sido hesitante e envergonha e Harry precisou de muito esforço para não rir.

- Alguém pode responder? – o olhar de Minerva se ergueu para o restante da turma, vendo cada aluno se retrair visivelmente ao seu olhar, até que parou sobre o jovem Slytherin de olhos verdes. – Sr. Potter, poderia responder?

Ele não queria realmente. Preferia responder algo mais desafiador, mas não diria isso. Colocou seu melhor sorriso angelical e ajeitou sua máscara de inocência.

- O fluxo de magia, professora. Se o fluxo de magia utilizado durante a transfiguração for mantido em níveis adequados, nem forte e nem fraco, a magia ocorrerá rapidamente e sem causar quais danos – respondeu, garantindo que sua voz soasse suave e sedutora.

- Excelente Sr. Potter. Dez pontos para Slytherin. Parece que alguém estudou de verdade durante o verão – comentou Minerva, amaldiçoando um pouco mais o Chapéu Seletor por não ter colocado o garoto em sua casa. – Nós iniciaremos com uma transfiguração simples. Desse jeito, duvido que alguém consiga explodir a minha sala.

Ao dizer isso, McGonagall distribuiu para cada aluno um pequeno palito de fósforo e lhes deu a orientação de como transfigurar aquele palito em uma agulha. Depois da orientação básica, ela ordenou que todos começassem.

Harry tirou sua varinha do bolso, sentindo o formigamento gostoso da magia se espalhar por seus dedos, verificou mais uma vez o feitiço no livro – apenas para ter certeza de que não usaria outro por engano. Encarou o fósforo, pronunciou o feitiço auxiliado com o movimento de varinha e... Nada aconteceu. Harry sentiu seu peito queimar em frustração. Olhou mais uma vez o feitiço, apenas confirmando-o que não havia pronunciado errado. Confirmou os movimentos com a varinha: dois balançar leves para cima e um balançar brusco para baixo. Não havia errado nisso também... Então... Por quê?

Lançou um olhar para sua própria varinha. Conseguia sentir o fluxo de sua magia e da magia da varinha se misturarem em perfeita harmonia. Pensou por um momento, tentando encontrar o motivo para que não houvesse conseguido. No passado, sempre havia sido capaz de fazer magia, apenas desejando que ela acontecesse e...

- "_É isso! Não basta o feitiço, eu preciso desejar que aconteça_" – percebeu, sorrindo internamente, ao perceber seu próprio descuido. Não era porque tinha uma varinha, que deveria parar de se concentrar no que desejava fazer.

Tentou mais uma vez, dessa vez concentrando-se sua vontade em sua própria magia. Com prazer ele viu o palito de fósforo se transformar na sua frente, ficando um pouco mais fino e prateado. Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto pegava com cuidado o primeiro fruto de sua vida escolar como bruxo.

- Ora, ora. Vejo que já conseguiu Sr. Potter – comentou Minerva chamando a atenção de todos os alunos. – Deixe-me ver.

Harry entregou a agulha para a vice-diretora, que o examinou com um brilho de satisfação em seus olhos.

- Excelente Sr. Potter. Dez pontos para a Slytherin – anunciou, devolvendo a agulha para o aluno. – Agora tente o feitiço inverso.

Com um aceno positivo e ainda sobre o olhar atento de toda a sala, Harry verificou o livro novamente e executou o feitiço. Os olhos de Minerva brilharam ainda mais ao ver a agulha voltar a se transformar em fósforo. Desde que havia se tornado professora em Hogwarts, ele jamais havia visto tamanho talento. Nem mesmo Lilly Potter, que havia sido uma de suas melhores alunas no passado, havia demonstrado tanta aptidão para transfigurações logo no começo.

- Fabulo! Mais dez pontos para Slytherin!

Foi impossível para os alunos de Slytherin não se empolgarem dessa vez. Haviam conseguido trinta pontos logo nos primeiros minutos de aula, enquanto Gryffindor – sua eterna rival – havia conseguido míseros dez pontos. Mesmo a entrada de Harry Potter para a casa das serpentes ainda fosse um choque, ninguém poderia deixar de agradecer ao Chapéu Seletor. Se ele houvesse colocado o jovem de olhos verdes em outra casa, seria uma das outras casas a conseguir aqueles trinta pontos.

- Agora, Sr. Potter quero que continue a treinar o feitiço, transfigurando o palito e desfazendo a transfiguração, mas quero que tente criar modelos diferentes. O feitiço para isso é o mesmo e...

Minerva não conseguiu terminar de falar. Naquele momento, um aluno de Gryffindor havia, literalmente, explodido o fósforo que deveria transfigurar em agulha. Deixando Harry com um apenas 'faça até ficar satisfeito', a professora avançou irritada na direção do aluno de sua casa, resmungando internamente sobre Slytherin ter recebido um talento em transfigurações, enquanto ela recebia alunos que só seriam capazes de explodir sua sala.

Um meio sorriso não pode ser evitado, quando Harry notou o olhar irritado de Hermione, que logo havia voltado para seu palito e tentava de todo o jeito transfigurá-lo.

Porém, por mais que gostasse de colocar tipos como os daquela garota em seu devido lugar, ele tinha uma tarefa mais importante a fazer. Olhou para o palito e se concentrou no que a vice-diretora havia lhe pedido: transfigurá-lo, porém, dessa vez ele tinha que fazer com que ele recebesse formas diferentes. Se o feitiço usado era o mesmo, então o segredo deveria estar em sua vontade de fazê-lo.

Concentrou-se e fez com o feitiço. Dessa fez a agulha havia ganhado um relevo florido. Pego-a e inspecionou seu trabalho, contorcendo os lábios em desagrado. O relevo não estava bem diferenciado, possuindo várias falhas pelo metal. Transfigurou de volta e tentou mais uma vez, dessa vez se concentro em um revelo de folhas. Repetiu o mesmo processo cerca de doze vezes, até que finalmente havia começado a ficar satisfeito com os resultados. Depois disso, apenas tentou criar modelos diferente, modificando a cabeça da agulha.

Quando Minerva havia encerrado a aula, Harry lhe entregou o resultado final de seu trabalho. Uma agulha com relevo de escamas que possuía um delinear esverdeado, cuja cabeça era de uma serpente levemente retorcida e o buraco para passar a linha era o olho. A diretora dos leões não pode ficar mais impressionada e satisfeita com o trabalho do aluno, adicionando outros quinze pontos para as serpentes. Ninguém mais em Slytherin havia conseguido transfigurar seus palitos e em Gryffindor, apenas Hermione havia conseguido um resultado próximo ao desejado, mas em nada comparado ao de Harry.

A segunda aula do dia era poções e, assim como em Transfigurações, seria dada em dupla com Gryffindor. Exatamente como havia feito na sala de aula de McGonagall, Harry sentou-se na fileira da frente, sendo imitado por Theodore. O garoto não o incomodava e nem tentava forçar uma conversa, apenas parecia querer ficar por perto dele. Não que Harry realmente se importava, desde que não lhe incomodasse, Theodore poderia fazer o que quisesse.

Quando Severus Snape, o professor de poções, entrou na sala todos ficaram em silêncio de forma quase que instantânea. Com curiosidade, Harry observou o homem falar sobre o que era possível aprender nada aula caso, como Severus havia dito, não fossem o 'banco de cabeças-ocas que estava acostumado a ensinar'. Um ramo da magia que não necessitava do uso da varinha... A única espécie de magia que não poderia ser detectada pelo Ministério, caso usada por um aluno com menos de dezessete anos fora da escola. Harry não pode impedir-se de imaginar o que poderia fazer com aqueles erros nojentos quando fosse obrigado a voltar para o orfanato após o período escolar terminar.

- Potter! – chamou de repente, fazendo com que a atenção de toda a turma se voltasse para o Slytherin de olhos verdes. – O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?

Harry conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos. Se era para testá-lo, então bem que poderia fazer uma pergunta um pouco mais difícil. Hermione quase havia pulado de sua cadeira, erguendo a mão nervosamente, indicando que sabia a resposta, mas foi prontamente ignorada pelo professor.

- Obteria o princípio básico da poção Mortos-Vivos, mas para se tê-la por completo ainda teria de ser adicionadas raízes de valeriana e vagem sudorífera e manter um cozimento lento por mais dez minutos e trinta segundos. – havia se lembrando de manter a voz suave e sedutora, enquanto sua expressão angelical se mantinha.

Harry pensou ter escuto o maxilar de todos na sala trincar, pela forma como o encaravam sem acreditar na resposta que havia dado. O próprio olhar do professor estava surpreso com sua resposta.

- Se eu dissesse para me trazer bezoar, onde você procuraria? – a voz de Snape continuava calma, carregada de uma forte intimidação. Era óbvio que ele estava acostumado a usar esse método para amedrontar seus alunos. Bem... Ele teria de se esforçar um pouco mais para fazer isso com Harry.

Granger voltou a esticar o braço mais ansiosamente, tentando chamar a atenção do professor, mas foi ignorada novamente.

- Primeiro, eu olharia no seu estoque de ingredientes, professor. Depois, tentaria obtê-lo do estomago de uma cabra, mas teria pouco sucesso. Bezoar só pode haver em dentro do estomago de uma cabra que vive em regiões montanhosas – seu sorriso doce havia crescido um pouco mais, sua voz ainda com o mesmo tom sedutor e doce.

Dessa vez Severus arqueou sutilmente a sobrancelha direita. Ele estava começando a ficar surpreso de verdade. O detalhe sobre a cabra só estava disponível no livro de _Ingredientes Mágicos e Como Obtê-los_ que era usado apenas por alunos do segundo ano.

- Acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo. Site as diferenças dessas duas plantas.

Dessa vez Hermione havia se levantado da cadeira, com a mão completamente esticada.

- Ambas são ervas da mesma espécie, a diferença está no fato de que acônito licoctono apresenta flores arroxeadas quando se encontra maduro para o uso em poções, já acônito lapelo não apresenta flores e sim uma folhagem fina que se torna verde-amarronzada quando maduro. Se usadas juntos, em um preparo correto, dão origem a poção Wolfsbane, usada por bruxos com licantropia para que não percam a total inconsciência durante as noites de lua cheia.

Agora sim, Severus se encontrava impressionado. Alunos do primeiro ano que conseguiam responder aquela pergunta, normalmente só diziam que as duas plantas pertenciam à mesma espécie e não ressaltavam duas diferenças visuais e, muito menos, mencionavam seu uso para a preparação da Wolfsbane.

- Sente-se – rosnou em direção a garota da casa dos leões, que ainda se mantinha em pé com a mão esticada, para depois de voltar a encarar o filho daquela que havia sido seu único amor. Estava esperando um clone de James Potter, sem cérebro e deslumbrado pela fama, que nem ao menos teria se dado ao trabalho de abrir os livros antes da aula. Ao que parecia, o menino era mais parecido com sua amada, do que com seu odiado desafeto de escola. – Excelente resposta Sr. Potter. Ao que me parece, o senhor herdou a inteligência de sua mãe, ao invés da idiotice de seu pai. Quinze pontos para Slytherin.

Harry piscou um pouco surpreso com o comentário do professor. Então ele havia conhecido seus pais? Isso o havia surpreendido um pouco, apesar de que não deveria tê-lo realmente feito. Todos os professores de Hogwarts deveria ter – senão ensinado – pelo menos convivido com seus pais durante a época escolar.

Após essa série de questionamento, Severus começou a aula. A primeira poção que fariam era uma simples poção para curar furúnculos. Enquanto os alunos faziam a poção, o diretor de Slytherin caminhava imponente entre as classes, observando as poções de cada aluno. Para os de Gryffindor, aquilo foi uma tortura, pois o menor erro cometido era motivo de desconto de pontos. Durante uma dessas ocasiões, Ronald Weasley havia praguejado contra o professor – mesmo que baixinho – causando a perca de quinze pontos para Gryffindor. Quando Neville Longbottom havia conseguido, não apenas derreter seu próprio caldeirão, como o de seu colega, causando a perca de mais dez pontos para a casa dos leões.

Harry também foi capaz de sentir o olhar ardente do professor em sua direção, mesmo quando não estava perto de sua mesa. Porém, isso nem ao menos o deixava desconfortável. Com calma, cuidado e destreza, Harry fez sua poção terminando-a antes de toda a turma. Fato esse que atraiu a atenção do pocionista, que quase se materializou em frente ao caldeirão do aluno de olhos cor-da-morte.

Os olhos cor-de-ébano observaram com cuidado o conteúdo do caldeirão, parecendo estar pronto para repreender qualquer defeito encontrado. Porém, para a completamente surpresa do professor, a poção estava – sem haver uma palavra melhor – perfeita. Era quase possível afirmar que um verdadeiro mestre nas artes das poções havia feito àquela poção e não um aluno do primeiro ano que – segundo haviam lhe informado – não sabia que era bruxo até alguns meses atrás.

- Engarrafe-a e a coloque sobre minha mesa, Sr. Potter. Depois, caso se sinta apto, tente preparar a poção da página seguinte. Ah, e mais dez pontos para Slytherin. – Severus estava realmente fascinado naquele momento. Qual havia sido a última vez que recebera um aluno com real talento? Ele não conseguia se lembrar realmente. Havia pensado que a única pessoa que valeria a pena ensinar naquele ano seria seu afilhado, mas ao que parecia, estava muito enganado. – "_Que bom que o Chapéu o colocou em Slytherin, teria sido horrível ter de elogiar um aluno de Gryffindor._"

E foi isso exatamente que Harry fez. Engarrafou um pouco da poção, escrevendo seu nome no frasco e o levando para a mesa de Snape. Quando olhou a poção da página seguinte, entendeu o porquê do professor ter dito para fazê-lo se pensasse que era apto. Era uma poção para eliminar impurezas presente na pele, bem mais complicada do que a poção de cura para furúnculos. Ela era mais complicada realmente, mas não era impossível.

Poucos minutos antes do sinal que indicava o fim da aula soar, Harry colocou sobre a mesa do professor o frasco com sua segunda poção. Severus, que estava sentado em sua cadeira fazendo anotações sobre os alunos, pegou o frasco quase que de imediato olhando-o com cuidado.

- Mais quinze pontos para Slytherin. Você é realmente filho de Lilly, Sr. Potter – declarou Severus, colocando o frasco junto aos demais, lançando um olhar satisfeito para o aluno.

O sinal tocou e todos saíram da sala, alguns mais apressados do que outros. Harry recolheu se material e se dirigiu a saída do castelo. A aula seguinte seria Herbologia duplas com Hufflepuff e era dada nas estufas, do lado leste dos terrenos da escola. Harry já estava a meio caminho, quando foi alcançado por Theodore que havia se demorado um pouco mais na sala.

- Você é incrível.

Aquela havia sido a primeira frase que Theodore havia lhe dirigido, algo que surpreendeu um pouco Harry. Não esperava que o garoto falasse.

- Só você conseguiu mais de oitenta pontos para Slytherin, e só tivemos duas aulas até agora!

- Não foi difícil. – ele não estava tentando ser modesto. Não havia sido realmente difícil. Os professores eram que se impressionavam com coisas pequenas.

Theodore sorriu de um jeito maroto, balançando a cabeça negativamente, como se não aprovasse a modéstia do colega.

Herbologia foi uma aula chata ao ver de Harry, mas também tinham seus méritos. Aprender sobre as plantas e fungos e como evitar os perigos que algumas guardavam era algo necessário, apesar de não ser nada interessante. Houve um pequeno intervalo na aula para que todos pudessem ir almoçar e logo retornassem para que pudessem continuar.

Depois houve a aula de encantos. Outra que foi incrivelmente decepcionante ao ver de Harry. O professor, Filius Flitwick, apenas ficou falando sobre a importância da varinha e como seu manuseio influenciava diretamente na execução de um feitiço. Após isso, ficaram a aula toda treinando o movimento para executarem um feitiço de luz, mas não chegaram a fazê-lo realmente. Foi uma aula muito frustrante.

No entanto, ainda havia uma esperança e Harry estava se agarrando muito firmemente a ela. A última aula do dia que seria dupla com Gryffindor mais uma vez: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Assim que entrou na sala de aula, que se encontrava no terceiro andar do castelo, Harry quase não conseguia disfarçar sua ansiedade. Aquela era a matéria que lhe havia feito comprar quase que todos os livros do assunto no Beco Diagonal durante o verão. Porém, sempre havia ficado uma duvida que os livros jamais houvessem sido capaz de saciar, ele só esperava que o professor responsável sobre a aula fosse capaz de lhe saciar.

O professor Quirrell entrou na sala, gaguejando um 'boa tarde classe' e pedindo que todos abrissem os livros no capítulo um, para que iniciassem a aula. Porém, tudo o que o professor havia preparado para o início da aula havia sido interrompido, quando a mão de Harry se levantou. Os olhos do professor encararam os olhos da cor-da-morte um pouco surpresos. Nem havia iniciado sua aula e já haviam duvidas?

- Alguma duvida, Sr. Potter? – indagou, surpreendendo os alunos por não gaguejar, como era de costume.

- O que são artes das trevas? – indagou Harry, tentando manter a melhor expressão inocente e compostura, não querendo denunciar o quão ansioso estava.

Sua pergunta gerou uma expressão de surpresa no professor, e um acesso de riso dos alunos de Gryffindor.

- Eu não compreendi sua pergunta, Sr. Potter. Poderia repeti-la?

- O que são artes das trevas? Por que uma magia é classificada como artes das trevas? E, quem a classifica e no que se baseia essa classificação?

Ninguém riu quando Harry falou dessa vez. Todos encaravam o Slytherin de olhos verdes sem realmente acreditar no que escutavam. Quirrell estava realmente surpreso. Ninguém jamais questionava aquilo. Todos simplesmente aceitavam, sem se perguntarem o porquê, ou como a magia poderia ser considera das trevas. Apenas uma pessoa havia feito tal questionamento... E isso havia acontecido há mais de cinquenta anos.

- Bem, Sr. Potter. Esse é um assunto realmente complexo e difícil de ser respondido – admitiu, ele não poderia simplesmente dizer claramente o que eram artes das trevas, não em uma turma cheia de Gryffindor amadores de muggles e com instintos de falsa valentia. – O Ministério da Magia é que decide se uma magia é das trevas ou não. O que eles usam para classificá-la é... Algo difícil de explicar em palavras.

- Magia das trevas são pura maldade!

Quem havia respondido aquilo, havia sido Ronald Weasley da Gryffindor, sendo incentivado por colegas que acenavam afirmativamente. Harry virou-se para encará-lo, seus olhos verdes brilhando em descrença. Ele havia escutado certo? "Magia das trevas era o que machucava as pessoas", ele realmente tinha escutado isso?

- Vocês só podem ser um bando de idiotas, pior do que aqueles erros – falou Harry, sua paciência havia acabado de soltar pela janela da sala. Ele estava se controlando muito, mas aquilo havia sido o cumulo a seu ver.

Os olhos de Quirrell brilharam e isso não passou despercebido por Harry.

- Por que diz isso, Sr. Potter?

- Essa é coisa mais irracional que eu já ouvi. Eu sempre soube que era mais inteligente do que a maioria das pessoas, mas a burrice os bruxos está começando a me assustar. – declarou Harry, esquecendo-se completamente de usar alguma máscara. Ele estava apenas agindo como realmente se sentia. – Quando li o termo Artes das Trevas pela primeira vez, pensei que estava relacionada diretamente com a nossa magia. Com o nosso núcleo mágico e a forma como deveríamos manipulá-lo para produzirmos os feitiços e magias que aprendemos na escola. Mas se é o Ministério da Magia que decide o que é magia das trevas e o que não é, então isso é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já vi na minha vida. E olha que eu cresci em um lugar cheio de erros estúpidos.

- Por que pensa assim? – os olhos de Quirrell não se desviavam dos de Harry.

- O Ministério é feito de pessoas e as pessoas tem, fundamentalmente, medo de tudo que elas não entendem, do que elas não são capazes de fazer, ou do que elas não podem controlar. Com isso em mente, que garantias que temos de que a escolha do que é ou não magia das trevas é feita da maneira correta? E se alguém se depara com um feitiço um pouco mais forte, que não consegue se defender? Ele vai ser classificado como Magia das Trevas, só porque alguém não pode se defender? E isso não é tudo. Pelo o que sei, há dez anos nosso mundo estava em guerra. O que o Ministério fez? Ficou lançando feitiços das pernas bambas e rezando para que o outro lado não fizesse uso de um feitiço que eles considerasse das trevas? Eu duvido seriamente que isso aconteceu, senão o outro lado teria vencido com muita facilidade. Não é só a estupidez da raça humana em seu melhor, mas a hipocrisia em tamanho família!

Quando Harry terminou de falar, Quirrell estava com a respiração um pouco ofegante, mas não era de pavor ou medo pelo desabafo do aluno... Não... Ele estava admirado. Ele não era o único. Foi isso que percebeu ao notar os olhares de cada aluno em sua classe. Haviam alguns que pareciam irritados com as acusações de Harry por dizer que eram estúpidos, mas outros... Quirrell precisou conter um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios. E ele achando que dar uma de professor gaguinho, para aquele bando de crianças sem o menor senso do que realmente era magia, poderia ser entediante.

Com rapidez, ele voltou a dar a aula, deixando que todos ficassem com seus pensamentos sobre o que era ou não certo.

o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o

O restante da primeira semana de aulas passou com um Harry verdadeiramente frustrado. As aulas eram fáceis demais para ele e depois de sua frustração na aula de D.C.A.T., ele precisou fazer um grande esforço para continuar usando sua máscara de inocente e encantar os professores. No entanto, haviam acontecido mudanças muito visíveis, até mesmo para um cego.

Theodore continuava a sentar próximo de Harry, não apenas nas aulas e durante as refeições, mas agora também na biblioteca e na Sala Comunal. As conversas entre eles não eram fluentes a cada segundo, mas aconteciam de forma corriqueira. Harry poderia considerá-lo quase como um amigo, mas ainda não estava seguro de que poderia confiar a Theodore sua verdadeira personalidade e seus segredos. Era como se houvesse ganhado um bichinho de estimação, mas ainda não estava seguro que esse não lhe morderia caso se descuidasse.

As outras casas também haviam mudado drasticamente seu olhar diante do 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu'. No começo da semana, todos queriam ter um deslumbre da famosa cicatriz, faziam cochichos sobre ele se lembrar ou não da morte de seus pais. Mas após o ocorrido na sala de Quirrell as coisas haviam mudado nesse ponto. Agora, quase todos apenas o olhavam de longe com ar de curiosidade e ansiedade, apenas uma pequena minoria, liderados pelo Weasley, – fanáticos como Harry os havia denominado – insistiam em dizer que ele era um bruxo das trevas e que queria dominar o mundo. Idiotas em seu maior grau. Ele só tinha onze anos! Como ele poderia dominar o mundo com onze anos?

Porém, outra coisa estava começando a mudar. Os planos de Harry começavam a mudar lentamente. Ele havia decidido sentar e observar, até compreender como o mundo bruxo pensava, mas desde a aula do professor Quirrell... Tais planos começaram a lhe irritar um pouco. Uma vozinha em seu inconsciente dizia que ele já havia visto o suficiente, não era mais necessário observar. Ele começava a acreditar que isso era realmente verdade. Talvez fosse o momento de começar a se mover.

* * *

_**Oi Gente xD**_

_**Eu sei que todo mundo estava esperando esse capítulo ontem, mas aconteceram umas coisas aqui em casa que me impediram de sentar e digitar xP**_

_**Mas eu compensei com o cap bem grandinho ne? xD Acho que eles vão ficar maiores a partir de agora, não sei realmente '-' E aí? Quem ficou pensando 'você tá certo Harry', depois de ler esse capítulo? =D**_

_**Espero que todos estejam gostando da fic, viram? Milhões de beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo =D**_

_**Não esqueçam o comentário para alegrar essa louquinha xP**_


	7. 6 Movimento Mudança na hierarquia?

**Cradle of Darkness**

**Autora: **Windy

**Categoria: **Harry Potter

**Censura: **+18

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Mutilação.

**Sinopse: **Dumbledore sempre pensou que fosse inteligente, capaz de antecipar todas as jogadas de seus adversários, assim como a de seus aliados. Porém, ele descobre da pior maneira, que muitas coisas não podem ser previstas.

Como o futuro do mundo mágico se tornará, agora que Vernon e Petúnia Dursley tomaram a decisão de não criar Harry e sim abandoná-lo em um orfanato? Como será a história daquele que foi profetizado ser tão poderoso quanto o Dark Lord Voldemort?

Dumbledore não sabe e, agora, tem medo de saber.

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic é DarkHarry.

**Capítulo 006: **_Movimentação. Mudança na hierarquia?_

Na sexta-feira à noite, após o jantar – como era de costume – todos os professores se reuniram na sala de Dumbledore, para discutirem o desempenho dos alunos naquela primeira semana de aula. Porém, para a surpresa de Albus, o único aluno que todos mencionavam era Harry. Ao que parecia, o garoto estava se destacando com facilidade em todas as classes que estava tendo.

- Certo... Eu sei que todos estão animados, é sempre bom recebermos um talento. Vamos começar por partes. Minerva? – falou Albus, dando à palavra a vice-diretora.

Minerva sorriu amplamente, colocando uma pequena caixinha marrom sobre a mesa do diretor e a abrindo.

- Essa aqui, foi à transfiguração feita pela Srta. Hermione Granger. Uma transfiguração regular para um aluno do primeiro ano – declarou Minerva, colocando uma agulha um pouco grossa que ainda lembrava um pouco um fósforo. – E essa... É a transfiguração que o Sr. Potter me entregou.

Quando Dumbledore recebeu a agulha que Harry havia transfigurado, a surpresa se tornou óbvia em seu rosto. Aquela era uma transfiguração perfeita que, normalmente, só poderia ser associada a um bruxo de alto nível. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Aquele era um talento único que só aparecia uma vez a cada cinquenta anos. O último bruxo com tal talento havia sido, o que Dumbledore mais considerava, seu pior fracasso como professor.

- E você Severus? Quantos pontos tirou do menino, por causa de sua rixa com James Potter? – indagou para o pocionista, devolvendo a agulha para Minerva.

- O menino não é o pai, Albus.

A resposta fez com que todos se surpreendessem. Não era um segredo para ninguém ali que Severus sempre havia odiado James Potter e, todos sabiam que quando Harry pisasse em Hogwarts, o diretor de Slytherin não perderia tempo para descontar sua frustração no menino.

- Ele é mais Lilly do que qualquer um. Inteligente e com talento para poções – admitiu Snape, com a sombra de um pequeno sorriso, enquanto retirava uma caixinha com frascos de dentro das vestes. – Essas foram suas poções durante a semana.

- Você fez os alunos fazerem tantas poções assim? Uma por aula já deveria ser o suficiente, Severus – comentou Minerva, sem conseguir deixar de repreendê-lo por forçar tanto assim os alunos. Aqueles que eram menos talentosos sempre acabariam prejudicados com uma atitude como essa.

- Eu só aplico uma poção para que aqueles cabeças-ocas façam, mas Potter tem habilidade. Sempre é capaz de me entregar, pelo menos, duas poções por aula – afirmou um pouco ríspido, sentindo como se Minerva o tomasse como tolo. Ele jamais mandaria um aluno sem talento fazer tantas poções, afinal, não queria que sua sala de aula fosse explodida mais vezes do que o necessário.

- O que diz a respeito do talento do menino, Severus? – indagou Dumbledore, após analisar os frasquinhos. Não era um especialista como Severus, mas podia ver que as poções estavam acima da média.

- Se eu não soubesse quem as havia feito, diria que foram feitas por um mestre de poções de alto nível – a voz firme e séria não trouxe duvidas. Harry era mesmo um talento.

Era assustador e fascinante para qualquer professor. Um aluno com tal talento... Um talento que, por vezes, se parecia desnecessário ensiná-lo. E a cada dia, Albus sentia que as semelhanças estavam aumentando, afinal, o último prodígio que havia pisado em Hogwarts havia sido Lord Voldemort.

o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o

A biblioteca era realmente silenciosa, reforçada com feitiços para que o barulho que vinha dos corredores não atrapalhasse aqueles que desejavam paz e silêncio para estudarem. Harry apreciava tal cuidado, seria realmente incomodo ter de estudar com barulho, como muitas vezes havia sido forçado ao conviver com aquele monte de erros. Porém, ele tinha certeza de que a biblioteca estava muito mais calma por ainda ser a primeira semana de aulas, praticamente ninguém levava os estudos a sério no início das aulas. Tanto que a única pessoa que estava perto de Harry naquele momento, era Theodore.

- Ei Harry, qual livro você usou para fazer a composição de poções? – indagou Theodore, amassando o terceiro pergaminho com o rascunho de seu trabalho de poções. – Esses livros para o primeiro ano sempre parecem ter 'buracos'.

- Eu usei esses. – sua resposta saiu calma, estendendo dois livros de poções, ambos do terceiro ano.

Theodore sorriu e agradeceu, pegando os dois livros e começando a lê-los. Diferente de Harry, ele não parecia ser um prodígio, apesar de ter vindo de uma família mágica. Porém, ao invés de tentar intimidar Harry, para que este fizesse seus trabalhos – como outros haviam tentado fazer no passado – Theodore apenas se esforçava e estudava, em uma clara tentativa de alcançar o níveis de Harry com seu próprio esforço e dedicação. Isso era uma das poucas coisas que Harry havia reconhecido. A vontade de crescer sozinho, sem fazer uso do nome de sua família, ou intimidações sem proposito.

Porém... Ainda havia uma única coisa que Harry não havia entendido, por mais que houvesse pensado.

- Nott.

- Sim?

- Por que você insiste em ficar ao meu lado?

Theodore pareceu ficar desconfortável, erguendo o olhar do livro de uma forma incrivelmente cuidadosa.

- Meus pais eram Comensais da Morte e mesmo quando o Senhor das Trevas caiu, nenhum deles negou seu envolvimento. Diferente dos Malfoys e outras famílias, meus pais admitiram e permaneceram leais a ele. Estão presos em Azkaban. Por tanto, eu sou o filho dos Comensais da Morte confessos. Não haveria como os filhos de famílias estimadas, que só serviram o Senhor das Trevas porque estavam sob o efeito da maldição Imperius, quererem ficar perto de mim. Pensei que se eu pudesse me dar bem com alguém... Esse alguém talvez fosse você.

- Entendi.

Harry não falou mais nada, porém a desconfiança que ainda sentia a respeito da insistência de Theodore em ficar ao seu lado desapareceu. A surpresa de Theodore diante daquela reação foi clara para qualquer um que fosse capaz de olhá-lo. Desde que Harry era o tão famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, cujo aquele teve os pais assassinados pelo Lord das Trevas, ele esperava ser escorraçado para longe no momento em que Harry descobrisse sobre seus pais. Porém, não era isso que estava acontecendo.

Harry apenas continuava a agir igual... Não... Não era igual... Depois daquela pequena confissão, Harry se tornou mais receptivo e sua guarda parecia ter baixado visivelmente. Por vezes, após um comentário ou outro, Harry exibia um sorriso maldoso e prepotente. Ele não estava usando máscaras!

Theodore havia percebido esse detalhe com facilidade. Diante dos professore... Diante de cada pessoa... Harry sempre estava vestindo uma máscara. Saber que o moreno não as estava usando na sua frente, o fez se sentir incrivelmente feliz e aceito perante o Slytherin de olhos verdes. Não era apenas isso, por algum motivos que ele ainda não conseguia descrever, Theodore se sentiu impelindo a corresponder a toda e qualquer expectativa que Harry poderia ter. O mero pensamento de que poderia decepcionar o moreno, o fez estremecer como nunca.

Os dois ficaram na biblioteca por mais algumas horas, até que todos os trabalhos estivessem devidamente prontos e revisados. Harry até mesmo se surpreendeu que Theodore conseguisse acompanhar seu ritmo, mesmo que tendo de se esforçar mais para isso.

Era por volta das dezoito horas quando os dois retornavam para as masmorras. No entanto, assim que Harry entrou no Salão Comunal da Slytherin, tudo aconteceu muito rápido para que pudesse ser acompanhado por olhos humanos.

Instantaneamente, Harry se viu cercado por três garotos do sexto ano. Antes que percebesse, um deles havia surrupiado a varinha do bolso de Harry. Ao perceber o perigo que Harry se encontrou, Theodore se prontificou a ajudá-lo, mas da mesma forma que havia acontecido com Harry, ele também foi detido com facilidade, sendo imobilizado por outros dois veteranos do sexto ano.

Porém, contrariando a situação em que se encontrava, Harry permaneceu incrivelmente calmo, com o rosto abaixado impedindo que sua expressão fosse vista. Se fosse possível ver uma máscara de personalidade cair, todos teriam visto a queda lenta e apavorante das máscara que Harry usava. Uma a uma, elas se desprendiam de seu rosto sem serem notadas pelos veteranos que o encurralavam. Se eles ao menos percebessem... Talvez não fosse necessário sujar o belo tapete verde e prata do Salão comunal.

- Você se acha muito bom, não é mesmo Potter? Um mestiço imundo como você, não deveria nem ao menos se aproximar da Casa Slytherin.

Harry ergueu o olhar minimamente, apenas para confirmar a identidade do responsável por aquele súbito ataque contra ele: Mateo Miller. Harry não sabia muito sobre ele, apenas que era um veterano do sexto anos que possuía o tão 'prestigiado' sangue puro. Mateo certamente era mais alto, aparentando ser mais um adulto do que uma criança, o oposto de Harry. Tinha os cabelos mantidos em um corto incrivelmente curtos e dourados, enquanto seus olhos possuíam uma tonalidade âmbar.

- Talvez devamos ensinar o lugar que uma paria como você deve ficar. Embaixo de nós, bruxos de sangue puro. – a voz de Mateo era carregada de deboche e maldade, arrancando risadas de outros membros da Slytherin.

No entanto, todo mundo parou de rir, quando uma risada soou pelo lugar. Não era alta, ou estridente. Poderia até mesmo ser tomada como baixa, porém o que havia feito com que todos se calassem, havia sido o tom que ela carregava. Suave, até mesmo sedutora, porém carregada de uma superioridade tão imensa, que fez com que os alertas de perigoso de cada um naquela sala ecoasse loucamente. No entanto, o que mais surpreendia e assustava, era que o dono de tal risada era justamente Harry.

- Aah... E eu aqui pensando, em como eu deveria começar para colocar vocês em seus devidos lugares... – sua voz estava calma e sedutora, cada palavra soando como uma canção de sereia e, como tal, sempre lhe guiava para caminhos fatais. – Mas, ao que me parece, não precisarei me preocupar com isso. Sua burrice fez o trabalho difícil para mim, Miller.

Lentamente, quase como se fosse feito em câmera lenta, a última máscara caiu do rosto de Harry no exato momento que ele erguera a face para encarar Mateo. Se fosse possível, o alerta interno de perigo de todos gritou ainda mais alto. Sem qualquer máscara encobrindo sua personalidade, Harry exibia um rosto de beleza fatal pintado coma superioridade impiedosa. Os olhos brilhantes, carregados de uma maldade jamais vista, fizeram com que muitos ali acreditassem que fossem realmente produzidos pelo brilho fatal da maldição da morte.

- Vocês se importam muito com o sangue, não é mesmo? Importam-se tanto, que eu fico pensando... Como é o sangue de um bruxo de sangue puro? – indagou Harry, sua voz carregada de deboche, porém sem perder aquele tom sedutor.

Alguns recuaram, mas aqueles que estavam cercando Harry não conseguiam nem ao menos se mover. Era como se todos estivessem presos por um poderoso feitiço imobilizador.

Sem palavras, feitiços ou movimentos de seu corpo, Harry fez com que várias penas de escrever levitassem e fossem circuladas por um brilho metalizado, para depois voarem em grande velocidade, cravando-se nos braços e pernas dos estudantes que os cercavam, com a única exceção de Miller. Para ele, seria um castigo muito diferente. Eles gritaram e caíram no chão, sentindo as penas perfurarem sua carne, fazendo com que o sangue vermelho jorrasse e manchasse o tapete verde e prata. Porém, essa não foi à única sensação que eles sentiram. As penas pareciam estar carregadas de uma magia bruta e dolorosa, causando dores em seus membros atingidos, fazendo com que seus gritos fossem ainda mais altos.

Com os olhos de uma criança inocente, Harry se abaixou ao lado de um dos veteranos que se contorcia. Seus dedos finos e de aparência delicada tocaram uma das pequenas poças de sangue, para então erguê-lo até a altura de seus belos olhos.

- Vejam só que coisa interessante. O sangue de um bruxo puro-sangue é vermelho. Essa é a mesma cor do meu sangue – comentou sorrindo infantilmente, enquanto seus olhos verdes brilhavam em pura maldade, enquanto se erguiam e encaravam o paralisado e amedrontado Mateo Miller. – Mesmo sendo a mesma cor, vocês sempre ficam falando sobre o 'sangue'. Talvez eu precise mostrar a vocês que não é o 'sangue', mas a _magia_ que realmente importa.

Mateo estava completamente paralisado sobre a mira os belos olhos verdes. Ele sentia seu alerta de autopreservação gritar para que ele corresse, para que ele fizesse algo para fugir. Porém, seu corpo não conseguia se mover. Ele viu quando Harry começou a se aproximar. Passos lentos e controlados. Toda a magia que o moreno possuía vibrava e dançava ao seu redor, subjugando-o completamente.

A mão pequena e infantil de Harry pousou sobre o ombro de Mateo, porém o peso que ela carregava era diferente de qualquer coisa. Ela carregava o peso de sua magia. O peso de todo o seu poder. Mateo soltou um grito de dor quando sentiu seu ombro queimar, seus joelhos perdendo a força e caindo de joelho diante do bruxo mais novo. O sorriso no rosto de Harry lembrava o de uma criança pura e inocente, tornando todo aquele poder ainda mais fatal. Ele apertou um pouco mais o ombro do veterano, arrancando outro grito agoniante que, aos seus ouvidos, era uma música adorável. Lentamente, deslizou seus dedos pelo pescoço de Mateo, agora sua magia tornando sua mão afiava como uma adaga, criando cortes à medida que se movia.

Distraidamente, ignorando a dor e as lágrimas no rosto de Mateo, Harry fazia pequenos círculos e espirais pela bochecha, subindo pela têmpora e chegando a testa. O sangue vermelho escorrendo pelas feridas, se misturando com as lagrimas do bruxo mais velho, que apenas gemia de dor e ofegava. Harry observou os olhos âmbar de Mateo, satisfeito ao ver a completa submissão que ele exibia em seu olhar. Com um sorriso meigo, Harry se abaixou um pouco, até a altura de seus olhos e, com uma voz sussurrada e sedutora falou:

- Então Miller? O que é mais importante: seu amado 'sangue-puro', ou a magia?

- Ma... Magia... – a voz de Miller saiu em um engasgo fraco, mas o silêncio em todo a sala fez com que fosse possível para todos ouvir. – A magia é superior ao sangue...

Harry sorriu brilhantemente, afastando sua mão do rosto do veterano, para então afundar seus dedos nos cabelos curtos.

- Isso mesmo. Você é um bom garoto, não é? Aprende tão rápido – elogiou, sua voz soando como a de um adestrador de cães.

Mateo respirou fundo e pesadamente, pensando que finalmente estava livre. Cruel engano. Ele sentiu como se sua cabeça estivesse sendo esmagada, causando uma dor insuportável, fazendo com que ele caísse inconsciente diante de todos.

Harry piscou inocente, olhando o corpo caído de Mateo, quase como se não soubesse o que havia acontecido. Levantou-se do chão e olhou a sua volta. Cada aluno de todos os anos o encaravam fixamente. Seus olhos possuíam uma mistura de sentimentos. Medo... Espanto... Reconhecimento... Adoração...

- Vocês – falou, apontando para um grupo do seis pessoas do sétimo ano, que estava reunido um pouco mais afastado, fazendo com que todos pulassem de seus lutares, ficando de prontidão. – Levem-nos a enfermaria e encontrem uma boa história para explicar os ferimentos.

Não houve resposta. Eles apenas correram para juntar os seis alunos do sexto ano, saindo pela passagem. Só quando os alunos do sétimo ano haviam saído, que Harry voltou a ajeitar suas máscaras, para então encarar Theodore. Ele esperava ver medo e pavor no garoto, afinal, ele havia acabado de fazer uma pequena exibição de tortura em seis alunos mais velhos. Porém, tudo o que encontrou foi Theo lhe oferecendo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Os olhos cor-de-chocolate brilharem em pura fascinação, devoção e felicidade.

Ao que parecia, os sentimentos de Theodore para tê-lo como amigo não havia sido alterados, pelo contrario. Eles haviam acabado de aumentar incontáveis vezes.

o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o

Severus irrompeu pelas portas da Ala Hospitalar. Seu rosto, que já exibia uma clara preocupação, agora exibia medo e descrença. Seis alunos de sua casa, todos eles do sexto ano, estavam deitado sobre as camas, tendo seus ferimentos tratados por uma nervosa Madame Pomfrey. O horror de Severus aumentou ainda mais ao reconhecer Mateo Miller entre os alunos. Mateo era o atual líder entre os Slytherin.

Diferente de todas as casas, Slytherin era uma casa que sempre se encontrava em uma eterna disputa pelo lugar mais alto em sua hierarquia. Apesar de já ter se passado muitos anos desde que o verdadeiro trono de Slytherin ter sido ocupado, Miller era quem estava no ponto mais alto que poderia alcançar antes do trono. Ele realmente duvidava que algum aluno de sua casa pudesse ter feito tal coisa com o estudante. Como diretor, Severus tinha pleno conhecimento sobre o poder mágico de cada aluno da casa das serpentes. O que fazia com que suspeitasse claramente que algum estudante de outra casa o houvesse feito.

- Pomfrey, quando eles acordaram? – indagou, se aproximando da medi-bruxa.

- Creio que, com exceção do Sr. Miller, todos devam estar acordados até amanhã. Só perderão um pouco de sangue – afirmou a enfermeira, que estava aplicando nervosamente um unguento no ombro de Mateo, que parecia ser sido queimado pela aparência de seu ferimento. – Já o Sr. Miller... Realmente não sei. Apesar de não estar fisicamente machucado, encontrei algumas sequelas em seu cérebro. Vou levar algum tempo para reverter isso...

- Sequelas no cérebro?! – a expressão de Severus não poderia ser mais horrorizada do que naquele momento.

Que tipo de magia poderia ter sido usada, a ponto de deixar sequelas no cérebro?!

- Sim, já comuniquei Dumbledore e vou enviar um relatório depois de terminar de trata-lo.

- Quem os trouxe? Você não perguntou a eles?

- Alguns alunos do sétimo ano da sua casa, mas fiquei tão assustada ao ver o estado dos meninos, que nem ao menos lembrei-me de interrogá-los – falou, em um tom claro de quem se desculpava por ter esquecido de algo importante.

Severus soltou um suspiro e olhou mais uma vez para Mateo. Ele não sabia se rezava para que isso houvesse sido o resultado entre um rixa com um aluno de outra casa, ou se preferia que outro aluno de Slytherin houvesse enfrentado Miller e roubado seu lugar no controle da casa. Seja qual fosse a verdadeira resposta, não deveria levar muito tempo para saber. Caso houvesse sido um aluno de outra casa, Miller e seus amigos os denunciariam quando acordassem. Caso fosse a tomada de poder em Slytherin, ele descobriria ainda naquele dia, pois tinha certeza de que o novo líder não perderia a chance para gabar-se do novo status. Esse era o pior mal da maioria dos Slytherins... A arrogância e autoconfiança.

o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o

_Pai,_

_Durante nossa última conversa, antes de eu ser enviado para Hogwarts, você me explicou sobre a hierarquia de Slytherin e como eu deveria fazer para me tornar o líder da casa. Você afirmou que, no mais tardar, no meu terceiro ano eu seria o líder de Slytherin caso seguisse seus conselhos. Porém, hoje um aluno do primeiro ano de nossa casa enfrentou o atual líder – Mateo Miller – sem varinha e sem feitiços, apenas com sua magia._

_Miller, junto com outros cinco alunos do sexto ano, foi enviado para a enfermaria com ferimentos graves. Os veteranos não falaram nada depois disso e o aluno que derrotou Mateo está agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido. Quase como se ele não se importasse com o fato de ter jogado Miller para fora de seu posto de líder de Slytherin._

_Os demais alunos do primeiro ano estão assustado e não sabem o que fazer. Blaise me aconselhou a escrever para você e perguntar sua opinião, para sabermos como devemos agir agora. Antes que você sugira pai, não tenho coragem para enfrentá-lo. O que vi hoje... Ele é poderoso demais. Nunca pensei que alguém da minha idade poderia ser tão poderoso. Nem mesmo você, pai, poderia derrotá-lo._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Seu filho, Draco._

Draco passou os olhos pela carta e mordeu o lábio nervoso. Olhou para a bela coruja suindara que estava no poleiro ao lado da escrivaninha onde ele estava. Respirando fundo, ele enrolar a carta e amarrou ao pé a coruja, para depois levá-la para fora.

Quando viu sua coruja se afastar e tomar aos céus, as memorias da cena que havia presenciado fez Draco estremecer, porém ele não sabia se era apenas medo que corria em suas veias. Ter sido uma das testemunhas – do que deveria ter sido – a maior mudança na hierarquia de Slytherin em muitas décadas. Tudo o que restava agora, era esperar e ver qual seria a opinião de seu pai e então se mover.

_Bem... Em primeiro lugar eu peço desculpa a todos xP_

_Sei que esse capítulo demorou muito, mas juro que tenho uma boa desculpa certo? Okay... O começo da desculpa não é tão bom assim, eu fiquei empolgada demais com um anime e não consegui fazer nada a não ser apenas assisti-lo durante duas semanas. Depois eu fiquei sem net durante todo esse tempo e, por último, meu amado pc deu no pau T-T_

_Por tanto, sinto muito pela demora, mas prometo compensar viu? =D_

_Aproposito... O que acharam do capítulo? xD_


	8. 7 Avançando em direção ao trono

**Cradle of Darkness**

**Autora: **Windy

**Categoria: **Harry Potter

**Censura: **+18

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers, Tortura, Mutilação.

**Sinopse: **Dumbledore sempre pensou que fosse inteligente, capaz de antecipar todas as jogadas de seus adversários, assim como a de seus aliados. Porém, ele descobre da pior maneira, que muitas coisas não podem ser previstas.

Como o futuro do mundo mágico se tornará, agora que Vernon e Petúnia Dursley tomaram a decisão de não criar Harry e sim abandoná-lo em um orfanato? Como será a história daquele que foi profetizado ser tão poderoso quanto o Dark Lord Voldemort?

Dumbledore não sabe e, agora, tem medo de saber.

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic é DarkHarry.

**Capítulo 007: **_Avançando em direção ao trono._

Na manhã de domingo, Severus Snape estava mais atento do que jamais havia estado em sua vida, desde que a guerra havia encontrado seu fim e ele pode descansar-se de sua posição como espião. Seus olhos perspicazes varreram cada uma das mesas, olhando com atenção cada reação de cada aluno. Tudo para descobrir apenas uma coisa: Quem havia mandando seis de suas cobras para a enfermaria. Dumbledore, obviamente, havia apenas dito para que eles aguardassem que as vítimas se recuperassem e então fossem lhe perguntar quem havia feito aquilo. Velho tolo. Para um ex-membro de Gryffindor como Dumbledore não era capaz de entender como a mecânica de Slytherin funcionava. Para qualquer um naquele salão, os alunos da casa das serpentes poderiam estar agindo normalmente, mas para Severus... Ele conseguia ver. Os movimentos pré-ordenando. A forma rígida e medrosa com que os alunos do primeiro ano – incluindo seu afilhado – se obrigavam a agir o mais natural possível. Também havia os olhares... Do segundo ao sétimo ano. Todos eles exibiam olhares de sentimentos mistos, que iam além do medo e da irritabilidade. Havia admiração, reverência... Louvor. Todos os olhares sempre iam à direção dos únicos dois alunos que estavam, verdadeiramente, agindo como se nada houvesse acontecido. Harry Potter e Theodore Nott.

Severus sabia que não era Theo o verdadeiro alvo dos olhares, ele apenas estava muito próximo de Harry, podendo causar alguma confusão a alguém que tentasse descobrir o alvo de tantos olhares. A única coisa que afirmava realmente que Nott não era o alvo, era o simples fato de que ele próprio lançava olhares e sorrisos cheios de reverência e admiração para o jovem Slytherin de olhos verdes. No entanto, a certeza final apenas surgiu quando cinco dos alunos mandados para a enfermaria na noite passada, finalmente adentraram o salão, andando hesitantes para a mesa das serpentes. Os olhares de todos se dirigiram para Harry, que apenas encarou o pequeno grupo e assentiu levemente – quase que de forma imperceptível – fazendo com que sorrisos aliviados surgissem nos lábio dos veteranos do sexto ano.

Um frio cortou a espinha de Severus, quando finalmente a compreensão se fez uma verdade imudável. Aquele que havia subjugado Miller e seu grupo, mudando assim a hierarquia de Slytherin, havia sido Harry Potter. Pela primeira vez desde que poderia se lembrar, um aluno do primeiro ano assumira a liderança de sua casa. Ele não sabia como Harry realmente havia sido capaz de fazê-lo, nem mesmo se o garoto compreendia o que havia feito. Tudo o que ele sabia era que a hierarquia havia se estabelecido e se manteria, até que alguém o desafiasse e o subjugasse. Algo que não deveria demorar a acontecer, pois ele conhecendo Miller como o conhecia, duvidava que o aluno fosse aceitar em silêncio a perca de seu posto por um reles aluno do primeiro ano. Tal fato, fez com que Severus se preocupasse com o filho de sua amada.

Severus suspirou, sabendo que o que estava para fazer ia contra todas as regras que um diretor de Slytherin deveria seguir. Colocando o guardanapo sobre a mesa e se levantando, chamando a atenção de todos no Grande Salão, Severus se dirigiu até a mesa das serpentes. Mais especificamente em direção ao Slytherin de olhos verdes. Parou logo atrás dele, fazendo com que o menino se virasse para vê-lo. A tranquilidade estava gravada no rosto mais jovem.

- Potter, venha comigo. Preciso discutir algo com você.

Harry não disse nada, apenas se levantou e se preparou para seguir o pocionista. Theo fez um movimento, indicando que iria também, mas com um olhar Harry o parou. Não havia necessidade. Seria mais útil que Theo permanecesse próximo aos demais Slytherins, para continuar a estudar as reações deles sobre o acontecimento da noite anterior.

Harry seguiu o diretor da casa das serpentes até a sua sala. Assim que entraram, Severus fechou a porta e se certificou de adicionar um feitiço de privacidade, apenas para garantir que ninguém – aluno ou professor – interromperia aquela conversa. Quando teve certeza de que seria impossível forçar a entrada em sua sala, ele finalmente se virou para encarar o garoto, estudando-o em silêncio por vários segundos. O filho de seu pior desafeto... Se Harry fosse apenas isso, Severus teria se certificado de transformar seus anos escolares em seu pior pesadelo. Porém... Ele não era apenas filho de James Potter. Não... Ele era, acima de qualquer coisa, filho da única mulher que ele havia sido capaz de amar. Harry era filho de sua amada Lilly Evans. Apenas por esse fato, ele iria proteger aquela criança. Não importava quem fosse o inimigo... Ele jamais permitiria que ninguém o fizesse mal. Fosse o Ministério, o Lorde das Trevas, ou até mesmo Dumbledore. Dessa vez... Dessa vez ele não falharia. Ele iria proteger a última parte vivente de Lilly que residia naquele menino.

- Sente-se, Sr. Potter. Creio que nossa conversa será um tanto que longa.

Sem dizer nada, Harry sentou-se em uma cadeira, à frente da mesa de madeira negra com detalhes em metal escuro. Severus contornou a mesa e sentou-se em seu lugar, encarando o menino seriamente, sem desviar o olhar nem mesmo por um segundo. Algo que era realmente difícil. Aqueles olhos eram muito intensos e pareciam ter a capacidade de desnudar sua alma. Eram mil vezes mais intensos dos que os olhos de Lilly.

- O que o senhor queria falar comigo, professor? – indagou Harry, sua voz doce e sua máscara de inocência bem ajeitada em seu rosto.

- Desfaça a máscara garoto. Fui espião durante a guerra, se há uma coisa que eu sei melhor do que fazer uma poção, é identificar uma máscara – rosnou Severus, fazendo com que Harry arqueasse uma sobrancelha em sinal de surpresa. – Não sei como você foi realmente capaz de mandar seis dos melhores alunos do sexto ano de Slytherin para a enfermaria e isso pouco me interessa. O que me interessa, é saber se você sabe o que significa ter feito o que fez.

- Ele me encurralou no momento em que entrei no Salão Comunal, com uma história ridícula de supremacia do sangue. Tudo o que eu fiz, foi lhe dar uma pequena aula sobre o quão insignificante é o sangue dela quando comparado a minha magia. – a voz de Harry continuava incrivelmente doce, porém sua expressão era de seriedade.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha, estudando com atenção a expressão do menino. Ao que parecia, Harry havia abaixado algumas máscaras, provavelmente não havia retirado todas, mas pelo menos as máscaras de inocência e infantilidade haviam sumido. Melhor do que nada, pensou. Pelo menos assim, talvez conseguisse uma conversa um pouco mais aberta.

- O senhor, Sr. Potter, por um acaso é um amante de muggles? Porque se for, sinto em lhe dizer que encontrará muitas dificuldades em Slytherin – declarou sério. Não seria realmente uma surpresa, tanto Lilly quanto James simpatizavam com os muggles.

- Meu desejo mais profundo é que esses erros asquerosos sejam exterminados da face da terra, mas sou inteligente o suficiente para saber que algo assim é impossível, já que eles são numerosos demais. Além do mais, eles podem ser úteis promovendo novas gerações de bruxos e bruxas, impedindo que nossa própria raça encontre seu fim.

Severus pensou que estava preparado para escutar praticamente tudo o que o menino dissesse. Desde desculpas infantis, até uma cena de arrogância digna de James Potter. Tudo o que ele não esperava era escutar uma resposta completamente sóbria e carregada de convicções. Aquilo não era algo que se esperava de uma criança... Era algo que se esperava de um homem adulto com grande experiência de vida e conhecimento da essência humana. Se uma ou duas palavras fossem modificadas, ele quase poderia dizer que era um dos discursos do Senhor das Trevas.

- Interessante ponto de vista, Sr. Potter. Vedo dizer que é muito mais realista do que as crenças de outros bruxos. Porém, em Slytherin sempre foi o sangue a característica mais respeitada. Mateo Miller é filho de um dos poucos _Grandi Signori_ que ainda resta em nosso mundo. Ele se tornou líder de Slytherin pelo sangue de sua família durante seu terceiro ano. E você, Sr. Potter, o 'chutou' de seu posto, de uma forma que não deve ter causado as melhores sensações para ele. Com a subjugação do Sr. Miller, o posto de líder em Slytherin está vazio. Isso alterou completamente a hierarquia de Slytherin.

Aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que Harry realmente estava prestando total atenção às palavras de um professor. Durante as aulas, ele não ficava totalmente focado, simplesmente, porque era tudo fácil demais. Ele já conhecia todos os feitiços e magias do primeiro anos e estava iniciando seu próprio estudo independente de magias mais avançadas. A única coisa que fazia durante as aulas, era manter a prática em dia. Não bastava estudar e ter o conhecimento teórico de algo, se você não o praticasse periodicamente, seu corpo e mente poderia acabar por esquecê-lo. Porém, as palavras do mestre de poções estavam atraindo completamente seu interesse naquele momento.

- E o que isso tem haver comigo, exatamente? – sua voz ainda estava calma, mas agora havia uma pintada de interesse, algo que não escapou dos olhos perspicazes de Severus.

- Quando uma hierarquia é destruída, uma nova deve ser estabelecida. Até que isso aconteça, você, Sr. Potter é um alvo ambulante, pois por ter derrotado Miller, você recebeu o título de líder. Por isso que todos o obedecem. Mas sem uma hierarquia estabelecida corretamente, isso pode mudar facilmente a qualquer momento.

- O senhor realmente sabe bastante dos hábitos de Slytherin, professor.

- Fui um membro de Slytherin no passado, Sr. Potter, e testemunhei uma mudança de hierarquia. Mas isso não é o que realmente importa, agora. O importante é o que _você_, Sr. Potter, pretende fazer. Se quiser sentar e fingir que nada é do seu interesse e simplesmente renunciar a liderança de Slytherin, então apenas faça um anuncio para os membros da casa. Isso evitará que eles atentem contra você.

- Depois de ter tido todo o trabalho de educar Miller e seu grupo? Eu realmente não sou do tipo de pessoa que coloca esforço na lata do lixo, professor – declarou Harry, sorrindo amplamente, arrancando um meio sorriso do bruxo mais velho.

- Eu esperava que você realmente não fosse esse tipo de pessoa, Sr. Potter. Vou lhe dizer o que controla Slytherin e, desse modo, você poderá estabelecer sua própria liderança.

- Com todo o respeito, professor, mas ser chamado 'líder' não me parece algo condizente comigo – declarou Harry interrompendo-o Severus, que o encarou levemente surpreso. – Eu estava disposto a me comportar, ficando sentado e desempenhando o papel de 'aluno perfeito' até ter idade para tomar atitudes que considerasse as mais adequadas para concertar esse mundo. Porém, recentemente, percebi que não tenho tanto tempo. Se eu vou assumir uma posição, ela será a mais alta possível para que não haja quem possa levantar qualquer duvida sobre a minha capacidade.

- Hunf... Ambicioso, não é mesmo Sr. Potter? Talvez eu até possa chamar isso de arrogância. Devemos agradecer ao chapéu por tê-lo colocado em Slytherin, afinal, essa sua atitude não seria muito bem recepcionada nas outras casas. – o sorriso enviesado não desaparecia do rosto de Severus. Aquele garoto não era doce como sua Lilly, ou um cabeça-oca como James Potter. O garoto era esperto e ambicioso... Todas as qualidades dignas de um membro de Slytherin. – O posto mais alto em Slytherin é o trono do rei. Ninguém o alcançou em mais de cinquenta anos. Você se acha apto para conseguir algo que muitos outros bruxos habilidosos não foram capazes de conseguir, Sr. Potter?

- O senhor deveria, professor. Eu sou muito mais poderoso e inteligente do que todos os alunos de Hogwarts. Tudo o que eu preciso, professor, é que alguém me aponte o caminho para assumir o trono.

Severus precisou resistir muito à vontade de rir ao escutar aquilo. O garoto era realmente alguém interessante.

o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o

Segunda-feira pós-aulas era um inferno para a maioria dos aluno, pois quase todos haviam ignorado suas tarefas durante os dois dias de descanso acabando com trabalhos gigantescos e perca de pontos para suas casas. Tudo isso levava que o suposto lugar mais calmo de Hogwarts – a biblioteca – se tornasse um formigueiro de alunos ansiosos para conseguirem fazer os trabalhos e tentar salvar suas casas de perderem mais pontos. Mesmo ainda sendo o inicio do ano letivo, nenhuma casa queria ficar em desvantagem, principalmente com a ampulheta de Slytherin já marcado quase seiscentos pontos, tudo devido ao desempenho de certo aluno prodígio do primeiro ano.

Porém, apesar da confusão que se encontrava a biblioteca, Harry não havia mudado sua preciosa rotina pós-aulas. Comprovando esse fato, ele se encontrava sentado confortavelmente em uma das mesas entre as estantes. A sua frente se encontrava Theo, que redigia o trabalho de transfigurações. Enquanto isso, Harry estava mais interessado em ler um livro de aritimância para o iniciantes. Ele já havia terminado todos os seus trabalhos e o revisado, fazendo com que estivesse livre para ler qualquer outra matéria que lhe agradasse.

- Harry, qual o livro que fala sobre transfigurações primárias? – indagou Theo, que já estava olhando o terceiro livro, sem sucesso em encontrar o que queria.

Sem dizer nada, Harry sacou a varinha de seu bolso, fazendo um movimento refinado, fazendo com que um livro de uma das prateleiras levitasse e voasse até o garoto. Theo pegou o livro com um sorriso imenso em seus lábios. O feitiço de levitação ainda não havia sido passado para os alunos do primeiro ano, mas mesmo assim Harry já o executava com perfeição invejável. Ele sabia que para continuar ao lado de Harry, seria necessário que ele se esforçasse muito. Precisava ser o melhor que pudesse, para honrar seu lugar ao lado do Slytherin de olhos verdes. Porém, o sorriso de Theo desapareceu quando notou quem se aproximava do lugar em que estavam.

Caminhando na direção deles, a passos calmos e decididos, se encontrava Mateo Miller. Todos sabiam que Miller havia recebido alta da enfermaria naquela manhã, porém não aparecera durante nenhuma das refeições, ou havia voltado para o Salão Comunal. Alguns alegavam que ele deveria estar tramando um meio de 'devolver o favor' a Harry, outro apenas diziam que ele deveria estar envergonhado demais para aparecer em publico depois do ocorrido no fim de semana. Porém, contrariando as duas hipóteses, Miller avançava cada passo mais perto do lugar onde Harry se encontrava na biblioteca. Theo colocou a mão no bolso, segurando com firmeza sua varinha, já estando pronto para usar qualquer azaração que soubesse. Da primeira vez ele não pode fazer nada, mas dessa vez... **Definitivamente**, ele protegeria Harry.

Diferente do que se poderia imaginar, Harry parecia completamente alheio ao que estava acontecendo. Quando Mateo parou ao seu lado, tudo o que Harry fez foi erguer um pouco o olhar de seu livro, encarando os olhos âmbares do mais velho. Sua sobrancelha direta subiu alguns milímetro ao perceber a expectativa e a ansiedade estampadas na face de Miller. Era obvio para Harry que ele estava esperando alguma coisa. Com uma calma invejável, Harry apenas o encarou e esperou que ele fizesse ou dissesse algo. Apenas depois do que pareceu ser longos e torturantes minutos, Mateo deixou o ar especar em um suspiro ansioso.

- Posso me sentar com vocês, Harry? – indagou com um sorriso amplo e expectante, dando a nítida impressão de ter ensaiado para dizer isso.

Theo abriu a boca em surpresa. Ele esperava qualquer coisa... **Qualquer** coisa! Menos escutar Mateo Miller pedindo permissão a Harry para sentar-se com eles. Houve um momento de silêncio pesado e intenso, enquanto os belos olhos cor-da-morte encaravam o aluno mais velho. Com um movimento calmo e silêncio, Harry fechou o livro o deixando sobre a mesa e retirou sua varinha do bolso, erguendo-a em riste na direção de Mateo. O mais velho arregalou os olhos, com claro temor de ser enfeitiçado, mas nem mesmo assim ele recuou mantendo-se firme no mesmo lugar.

Murmurando um feitiço de privacidade ao redor do local em que se encontrava, Harry voltou a pousar calmamente sua varinha em seu colo. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo era algo relaxado, também era um aviso silencioso de que ele não seria tão tolerante uma segunda vez, caso Mateo resolvesse testá-lo novamente.

- Por que eu deveria deixar _você_ se sentar conosco, Miller? – indagou Harry calmamente, seus olhos estudando com atenção o garoto a sua frente.

Mateo pareceu um pouco nervoso, lambendo os lábios ansioso, enquanto parecia procurar algumas excelentes razões para que Harry permitisse sua aproximação. Apenas depois do que pareceu ser vários minutos, Miller finalmente respondeu.

- Porque eu o respeito e desejo ser útil a você.

Harry estudou calmamente a expressão no rosto do loiro a sua frente. Não estava surpreso. Ele sabia que seria esperado estar surpreso, mas depois de sua conversa com o professor de poções no dia anterior, Harry já estava esperando muitas coisas e sabia exatamente como conseguir tudo o que desejava. A aproximação espontânea de Miller era apenas algo que facilitava muito sua vida.

- Útil você diz. No que exatamente?

- Sei que você deve ter planos... Planos ambiciosos – declarou Mateo parecendo estar dividido entre ansioso e temeroso sobre o que falava. – Posso lhe dar contatos poderosos. Minha família faz parte da Grande Corte dos Bruxos, meu pai me dará seu lugar como representante lá quando me formar no ano que vem. A Grande Corte dos Bruxos é responsável...

- Por propor e discutir várias leis mágicas com o sistema de votação por maioria, também é usada para julgar crimes e permitir certos usos de magia e rituais, conforme for solicitado e sobre especificas condições – interrompeu Harry vendo a expressão de Mateo exibir uma surpresa clara. – Não sou uma criança ingênua, Miller. Tomei providências, para que meu regresso ao mundo da magia não fosse algo feito às cegas. Tenho conhecimento de cada departamento do Ministério, de suas leis e políticas. Mas em algo você está totalmente certo, porém eu não chamaria o que tenho em mente de 'planos' e sim de 'objetivos' e sim, eles são ambiciosos em várias escalas. Eu também não sou burro para não concordar que o fato de você poderia me prover contatos interessantes e úteis devido à condição da sua família. Porém, isso não é motivo para eu aceitá-lo ao meu lado. Diga-me Miller, o que você é sem sua família? Sem seu 'sangue-puro'? Sem os contatos que seu pai pode ter?

Por um segundo Theo jurou ter visto Mateo congelar e a cor fugir de seu rosto completamente. Era óbvio que ele não sabia o que responder naquele momento. Para filhos de famílias mágicas tradicionais, raramente aparecia algum momento em que sua não poderia ser beneficiado por, simplesmente, pertencer à determinada herança familiar. Porém, Harry não estava disposto a aceitar qualquer um. Ele sabia que a família de Mateo poderia lhe dar muitos pontos seguros, porém, ele não se encontrava nem um pouco interessado em se aliar a apenas um filhinho de papai que estava acostumado a ter tudo o que desejava no momento em que queria. Harry sempre soube valorizar o trabalho duro e ele respeitava quem o fazia. Esse era um dos principais motivos para ter confiado a Theo um lugar ao seu lado.

Conforme os segundos começavam a escorrer cada vez mais rápido, tornando ainda mais óbvio que Mateo não sabia que responder, Harry finalmente voltou a se manifestar.

- Não estou interessado em 'filhinhos de papai mimados' ao meu lado. Prove-me que você possuí seu próprio valor, então será aceito por mim. Até que o faça, eu estarei apenas tolerando sua presença. Tenha isso em mente, porque eu realmente não gosto de ser decepciona.

Após terminar de falar, Harry voltou a tomar a varinha em suas mãos e desfez o feitiço de privacidade, voltando sua atenção mais uma vez para o livro que estava lendo. O silêncio se perdurou depois disso, pois mesmo que aquelas palavras não haviam sido dirigidas para Theo, o garoto se sentiu completamente atingido sobre elas. Ele também precisava criar seu próprio valor diante dos olhos de Harry. Com esse pensamento firme, Theo pulou da cadeira em que estava e disparou por entre as prateleiras, começando a cavar todo e qualquer livro que julgava importante.

Contradizendo o que muitos poderiam esperar de sua personalidade, Mateo apenas sentou-se em silêncio na cadeira vazia ao lado de Theo. Seus olhos estavam brilhando em determinação, quando ele começou a puxar livros, pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros de dentro da mochila. Era óbvio que ele estava mais do que disposto a provar seu próprio valor. Ele o faria, não importando como e nem o que lhe custasse, apenas para garantir que Harry o aceitaria.

Harry voltou a erguer os olhos do livro, enquanto o cato de seu lábio se curvava sutilmente em um sorriso. Ele havia gostado daquelas reações. Não estava realmente insatisfeito com Theo, mas sabia que o garoto poderia se esforçar mais se quisesse e quanto a Miller... Bem... Ele só esperava que não fosse ter de suportar sua presença por muito tempo.

o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o o(≧ω≦)o

Os dias começaram a passar um pouco mais rápido na concepção de alguns, enquanto para outros eram incrivelmente lentos. Porém, para Harry, tudo passou incrivelmente rápido. Logo já se dava início ao seu terceiro mês de aula e tudo parecia estar sendo encaminhando para o melhor caminho que ele poderia pensar. Seu desempenho em todas as matérias parecia incrivelmente perfeito e superior a qualquer outro aluno. Esse fato causava suspiros e paixões de seus professores, enquanto o ressentimento e o ciúme cresciam de forma óbvia nos olhos e expressões da residente da casa dos leões, Hermione Granger. Não havia sido poucas as vezes que a garota havia tentado, de alguma forma, fazer com que ele fosse repreendido pelos professores – uma atitude que apenas se provava uma perca de energia.

Theo havia começado a se destacar no final do primeiro mês de aula. Suas habilidades – treinadas incansavelmente durante as noites e períodos livres – eram exibidas com orgulho nas salas de aula, fazendo dele mais um provedor de pontos para a casa das serpentes. Porém, não eram os pontos ou os elogios dos professores que estimulava o garoto de cabelos cor-de-chocolate a se dedicar intensamente aos estudos e a vontade de aprimorar suas habilidades mágicas. Aquilo que estimulava e fazia com que se sentisse recompensado com algo muito mais valioso do que todo o outro dos duendes, eram os sorrisos satisfeitos que Harry lhe direcionava cada vez que obtinha um inegável sucesso durante as aulas.

Mateo também estava dando tudo que podia em seus estudos, o que surpreendeu vários professores com a mudança do adolescente. Não que ele fosse um aluno ruim, mas todo seu comportamento havia mudado no momento em que ele começou a compartilhar um lugar ao lado de Harry. Ele já não se misturava em confusões com outras casas, ou insultava ninguém. Seu tempo era quase que totalmente gasto na biblioteca, sempre ao lado de Harry e Theo. Esse comportamento e dedicação fez com que Harry ficasse realmente satisfeito.

Quando Miller e Nott descobriram que Harry havia tentado encontrar livro sobre magia antiga e perdida, assim como livros sobre costumes e tradições mágicas na biblioteca – sem obter qualquer sucesso, para sua total frustração –, os dois garotos escreveram mais do que prontamente para casa, pedindo que seus pais enviassem cópias dos livros originais das tradições milenares que eram passados de geração em geração. O sorriso, seguido do 'muito obrigado', que Harry havia dado a eles naquele dia fez com que os dois garotos sorrissem como dois adolescentes bobos e apaixonados pelo resto da semana.

Conforme os dias passavam mais e mais, o sol ia se despedindo de todos, dando lugar ao frio e a neve do inverno. Harry nunca havia pensado que o frio poderia ser tão rigoroso em Hogwarts, principalmente nas masmorras e no Salão Comunal de Slytherin. Para não parecer como um idiota se amontoando de roupas e agasalhos, ele havia providenciado um feitiço aquecedor em cada uma de suas roupas, desde as intimas até as capas. Desse modo não precisava usar nada excessivo, mesmo quando saia do castelo quando tinha aulas de Herbologia.

No entanto, de toda e qualquer mudança que havia acontecido durante aquele período de tempo, havia uma que chamara a atenção de Harry, justamente por ela ser desempenhada de forma a não chamar sua atenção. Ele havia percebido já há algum tempo – desde que Miller havia começado a sentar-se com ele – haviam alguém o espreitando em quase todo o lugar do castelo. Desde as aulas, até mesmo a biblioteca e o Salão Comunal. No começo, Harry havia suspeitado que poderia ser um membro mais velho de Slytherin querendo-o pegá-lo com a guarda baixa, ou até mesmo um dos alunos do sexto ano que havia mandado para a enfermaria, que poderiam estar em uma tola busca de vingança.

Foi apenas no meio da terceira semana de novembro que Harry finalmente pode descobrir quem era seu 'perseguidor'.

Aquele era uma das raras tardes livres em que Harry havia optado por permanecer no Salão Comunal, ao invés de ir para a biblioteca. Enquanto ele estava sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona macia próxima à lareira, com um dos exemplares que havia ganhado de Theodore em suas mãos. Seu amigo – sim ele já conseguia afirmar que Theo era, definitivamente, seu amigo – estava sentado no chão inclinado sobre uma mesinha de centro, redigindo um trabalho de feitiços com várias observações que só um aluno do terceiro ano poderia fazer. Miller estava na poltrona ao lado de Harry, lendo distraidamente uma revista bruxa sobre Quidditch.

Mesmo que Quidditch fosse o esporte mais famoso no mundo bruxo, Harry não se importava muito, na verdade ele nunca havia sido realmente interessado em esportes, mesmo que tanto Theo quando Miller haviam se oferecido para lhe ensinar – pelo menor – as regras. Não que voar em uma vassoura parecesse realmente ruim. Na verdade Harry havia realmente apreciado a sensação, quando o havia feito durante as aulas de voo. Até mesmo havia demonstrado um talento natural para isso, mas não se interessava por esportes realmente. Em sua opinião, era um considerável desperdício de energia.

Todo o tranquilo momento em que os três estavam passando, foi interrompido com um pigarreio um pouco alto, fazendo com que os olhos da morte se erguesse de sua preciosa leitura. Parado a cerca de quatro passos e meio de distância, estava um grupo de quatro alunos do primeiro ano. Dois meninos e duas meninas, cada um exibindo uma diferente expressão de expectativa e nervosismo.

Houve um pouco de dificuldade para que Harry conseguisse identifica-los corretamente, mas não foi algo realmente demorado. O garoto loiro de olhos cinzentos, com uma pele pálida, que estava a dois centímetros mais para frente, era Draco Malfoy. Ao lado direito dele estava Blaise Zabini, um garoto de pele morena, com os cabelos escuros – quase que azulados – um pouco mais compridos que os de Theo, com os olhos da cor-de-amêndoa. Do lado esquerdo de Draco se encontrava uma garota de cabelos morenos e pele clara, cujo rosto lembrava fortemente um buldogue – Harry não sabia realmente o nome dela. Ao lado dessa se encontrava uma garota de cabelos negros ondulados e olhos em um incomum tom de violeta – Harry também não sabia quem era ela.

- Sim? – indagou, após alguns segundos, encarando os quatro colegas.

- Sou Draco Malfoy. Pensei que talvez devesse lhe ajudar e mostrar a você quem são as melhores pessoas para se relacionar em Slytherin. – falou, enquanto se aproximava e estendia a mão na direção de Harry, exibindo um sorriso presunçoso e confiante.

Harry encarou a mão do loiro lhe ser entendida , erguendo minimamente seu olhar. Sem qualquer aviso, Harry deixou que sua magia se libertasse em uma explosão súbita, fazendo com que todo o Salão congelasse e a pouca cor que havia no rosto do loiro desaparecesse. A máscara de doçura angelical em seu rosto, misturada a sua magia letal quase havia feito com que Draco saísse correndo. Provavelmente, seria justamente isso que teria acontecido, se ele não estivesse completamente paralisado no mesmo lugar, com o medo e o pavor substituindo sua prepotência e confiança anterior.

- Malfoy, não é mesmo? – indagou, sua voz sedutora e perigosa, enquanto o sorriso puro brincava em seus lábios. – Fico imaginando que atitude minha possa ter lhe dado à impressão, de que eu preciso de alguém para me... Orientar e ajudar a escolher aqueles com que me relaciono.

Draco não disse nada. Estava muito assustado para conseguir fazer tal coisa.

- Creio que você deva ter se enganado quanto a isso. Principalmente, se você havia pensado que eu aceitaria _você_ ao meu lado, apenas por ser um Malfoy – continuou, vendo os olhos cinzentos se arregalarem em surpresa. – Sim, eu sei muito muito bem _quem_ a família Malfoy é. – afirmou, enquanto um sorriso malicioso surgia em sua expressão de anjo. – Não me importo com seu nome, dinheiro, status, sangue, ou poder político. Não quero ter de aturar um pirralho mimado, que nunca fez nada sozinho. Se você quer realmente minha atenção, então prove que _você_ pode ser útil a mim e não o nome da sua família.

Seus olhos vagaram do rosto de Draco – que parecia ter sido vítima de um poderoso feitiço estuporante –, até se encontrarem com o rosto dos demais adolescentes. A garota com cara de buldogue havia desaparecido, provavelmente havia notado que não poderia conseguir se aproximar de Harry com os métodos 'normais' entre os Slytherins. Blaise parecia ao mesmo tempo assustado e determinado, quase como se houvesse sido despertado depois de muito tempo. Já a garota parecia tensa, porém... Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha curioso. Ela não parecia inclinada a fugir como a outra, ela só parecia um pouco tensa, como se quisesse e precisasse dizer algo, mas nada lhe saísse adequadamente.

- Eu... Eu nunca precisei fazer nada por mim mesmo... – murmurou Draco baixinho, o que não foi uma surpresa para Harry. – Fui criado escutando que um Malfoy consegue tudo o que quer...

- Eu não disse que você não pode consegui-lo. Porém, para mim seu sangue não é nada, assim como seu nome. Prove seu valor enquanto eu tolero sua presença. Prove sua utilidade.

Harry sorriu de canto ao ver o loiro abaixar um pouco a cabeça, comprimindo os lábios e os punhos. Não era um sinal de raiva, mas um sinal de determinação. Ainda havia salvação para ele, pensou satisfeito. Seus olhos se moveram para a garota que ainda havia permanecido. Ela estava quieta, mas ele tinha a forte impressão de que queria _muito_ falar algo.

Surpreendendo a todos, inclusive Harry, a garota deu avançou um pouco, ficando alguns centímetros a frente de Draco. Seus olhos violetas encarando Harry com certo medo, mas não parecia ser medo de seu poder. Parecia ser... Outra coisa.

- Eu... Eu sou Daphne Greengrass... Não sei se posso ser útil, mas vou me esforçar para ter seu respeito e confiança – falou rapidamente, sua voz saiu rápido e nervosa, quase tropeçando em suas próprias palavras.

Harry a olhou por um segundo. Sua magia já havia sido recolhida novamente, o que não justificava o nervosismo da garota. Havia algo ali... Havia _**alguma**_coisa que não estava certo.

- Há mais alguma coisa que você queira me dizer, Greengrass? – indagou calmo, olhando-o com atenção.

Se ela mentisse, ele saberia e isso não iria lhe deixar nem um pouco feliz.

Daphne hesitou visivelmente. Quase como se fosse finalmente sair correndo, mas ela não o fez. Mesmo com a óbvia expressão de medo, ela continuou ali. Apenas isso, já fez com que Harry considerasse um pouco a decisão de permitir que ela se sentasse junto a ele.

- Sou... Eu... Hm... Eu sou mestiça... – nesse momento, os olhos de Draco e Blaise se arregalaram, assim como Theo e Miller. Ao que parecia, era claro que ninguém conhecia esse pequeno detalhe sobre a garota. – E... Eu... Eu sou uma... Bastarda... Minha mãe biológica é uma Kalliystho. Metade do meu sangue é Kalliystho.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Harry sentiu um pouco de dificuldade para controlar sua própria expressão. Não por horror, mas por um misto de surpresa e diversão. Kalliystho eram criaturas mágicas com uma forte ligação com a magia negra, que habitavam – principalmente – a França e a Alemanha. Infelizmente, Harry só havia encontrado uma pequena nota nos livros sobre criaturas mágicas que havia conseguido encontrar na biblioteca. Porém, esse não era o fato que realmente lhe chamava a atenção, mas sim sobre as três pessoas que haviam se aproximado de si quase como se houvessem sido convocadas.

Mateo Miller, um aluno do sexto ano com um poder considerável e bons acessos políticos. Draco Malfoy, primogênito da família Malfoy que era uma das mais bem relacionadas da Inglaterra. Blaise Zabini, cuja família era portadora de uma antiga linhagem de bruxos egípcios com excelentes contatos nas terras dos faraós. E por último, Daphne Greengrass, uma mestiça de Kalliystho!

Harry quase poderia jurar que as parcas tinham um amor muito grande por si. Afinal, qual outro motivo para que todas as quatro peças se enfileirassem a sua frente?

Lutando contra a vontade de rir, Harry relembrou as palavras do professor de poções. Se lembrando com felicidade as quatro coisas que precisava, para conseguir o trono de Slytherin.

* _O respeito e a lealdade de um aluno, pelo menos, três anos mais velho._

*_ O respeito e a lealdade de um aluno com fortes elos políticos._

* _O respeito e a lealdade de um aluno vindo de uma linhagem antiga._

*_ O respeito e a lealdade de um descendente de alguma criatura mágica._

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou. E ele se preocupando em como conseguiria cobrir todos os tópicos sem ter nenhum problema real e sem chamar a atenção dos demais membros da casa. Porém, isso não significava que ele os aceitaria ao seu lado no final. Suas palavras anteriores não haviam sido mentira. Ele não queria saber sobre sangue, família, poder político, ou dinheiro. Tudo o que lhe importava era ver alguém útil e leal ao seu lado, fosse ela o que fosse. O resto, era apenas isso... O resto. Abriu os olhos e encarou novamente o grupo, que parecia ansioso para receber alguma resposta final.

- Provem seu valor e poderão permanecer ao meu lado, até lá, estarei apenas _suportando_ a presença de vocês – respondeu por fim, voltando a erguer o livro e esconder o sorriso que tomava conta de seus lábios.

Draco, Blaise e Daphne também sorriram. Não era uma aceitação, mas era um chance. Uma chance que eles queriam agarrar com toda sua alma. Era a primeira vez que alguém ignorava seu sangue, seu status e seu nome. Era a primeira vez que alguém estava disposto à aceita-los apenas por eles, mas para isso eles deveriam ser dignos. Tudo o que eles sabiam naquele momento, o que eles mais queriam alcançar eram as expectativas que Harry estava atribuindo sobre eles. Eles queriam ser dignos de estarem ao lado de alguém que não vai olhá-los e ver sua fortune, seu nome, seu status ou seu sangue. Se Harry fosse capaz de lhes dar isso... Então eles estavam dispostos a **tudo** para honrá-lo.

_Oi meus queridos leitores xD_

_Desculpem pela demora extra, mas a fic está começando a chegar em uma parte mais complicada do enredo (quando Harry começa a se mover para tomar o controle de Hogwarts) então eu acabo demorando um pouco mais para conseguir pensar em tudo direitinho xP_

_Falando nisso... O que vocês acharam do capítulo? Vou dar mais detalhes sobre os Kalliystho mais pra frente, e já adianto que vocês não vão conseguir nenhum tipo de informação em outras fics ou em bibliografias da saga HP. Kalliysthos são de minha criação e, talvez, eu crie uma fic focada apenas neles xD (ainda é cedo para pensar nisso =P)_

_Bem, por agora é só gente. õ/_

_Beijinhos para todos vocês e até o próximo capítulo ;) E não esqueçam de deixar um review para essa louquinha aqui xD_


End file.
